It Only Hurts
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: Adam is a bodyguard for a fragile model whose a target for trouble. Jedam!
1. The Job: Fuck My ExFiancée

**YAYY! FINALLY! THIS THING HAS BEEN UPLOADED SDGSDFSDF! YAY! :3**

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

Title: It Only Hurts  
Rated: +18  
Summary: Adam is a bodyguard for a fragile model whose a target for trouble. Jedam.  
Genre: Adventure/Angst

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

**Chapter One**

**The Job: Fuck My Ex-Fiancée**

"_Maybe I was naïve if I thought that it was going to be alright by working for a model. I've worked with models before. They were pretty, superficial, with golden high heels and soft little pink lips and talked nonstop and I had to protect them even though I wanted to strangle them half the time… and my newest client was seventeen, beautiful, with the prettiest pink lips I've ever seen, the most gorgeous and radiant hair ever, colorful hair that was brighter than the sun itself… and the worst possible pain was that beyond the beauty, he couldn't speak. Jeff couldn't speak… I never thought I'd be holding onto my client right now…screw the client stuff. This was my Jeff and I was holding him and I was waiting for him to die any second now. I was waiting for my own death myself but mine didn't matter as much as he did… this was life and it was unfair…but with the autumn's blush touching his cheeks and green pools of hope…then maybe, maybe dying wasn't so bad after all. Maybe death wasn't as bad as living. Life…it only hurts when your eyes are open and you're ready to take it all in."_

**Seven Months Earlier**

"I assure you that we'll treat you as well as if you're one of our sons. We provided you a room right beside your client, a fridge, a TV…hell, you might as well live in that room. We're paying you way too much but we needed the best guard we can afford…and Adam, be a bit sensitive around Jeff…he can't talk. He…he just can't talk."

Adam Copeland hated models.

After the last one he body-guarded started throwing her lipstick at him because it was a wrong shade…how in hell's name was he supposed to know the difference between strawberry red and cherry red? Red was red, wasn't it? It wasn't going to magically take the attention away from that oversized zit on her face…of course, when he said those words, he was kicked out of the house by the other bodyguard who was as overweight as fuck and could crush Adam's spleen by just sitting on him.

But Adam hadn't gotten a job in a while and when he landed one, it just happened to be with another model. There was two reasons he took the job. The first being that he needed money to pay the rent or Jay was gonna bite his head off sooner or later. The second being that Jeff couldn't talk, so there would be no screaming or late-night phone calls that Adam would want to kill himself just listening in on who fucked who and who got who pregnant. He'd shove his cock into her mouth half the time to just shut her up.

There was another reason why Adam hadn't wanted to do a job for some time. Adam had a bit of a sex addiction and the girls were just so damn pretty. Sex shut them up for once…and it also made Adam satisfied was another thing. Of course, when the fathers of his clients found out, they were ready to kill him. Adam sighed. He wasn't going to do it in this job anyways. His client was a boy model with a girly figure, which meant that Adam wasn't gonna touch the little thing…no matter how pretty…

"And this is Jeff."

Holy shit.

Adam's eyes widened.

That wasn't a boy. That was a girl. That was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen… Adam wanted to snatch the picture away from the father but if a picture could turn him on, then the real thing-oh no. He had to turn away from this job but then, the father looked with those soft eyes. "You see…someone tried to kill me and my son one night, mentioning something about Jeff. I don't want my son to get hurt. He's already suffering and this is the only thing I can give him…this modeling thing…and I don't want him to get hurt by the only thing he loves."

Adam nodded towards Gilbert and then walked into the room where he was said to stay in and Gilbert was right. He could live in this room alone. It looked like one of those hotel rooms that he had to pay thousands to get into and he grinned at the sight of it then he felt a hand touch his shoulder, the grip was soft and weak. Adam looked down to see Jeff.

Even prettier than in his picture.

Jeff was tall, thin and looked like he was carved out of angels. Adam tried not to slam Jeff into the bed by just the sight of him. His hips were so lovely…Adam wanted to touch him and he had. Worst move he'd done. Touching his face just to feel that soft flesh…God.

Jeff turned away for a moment.

"Hey, I know you're sacred-"

But Adam stopped when he saw the truthfulness of Jeff's face. There was no fear, just a smile tugging at his lips, a grin onto his lips. Adam just couldn't resist. He had to…he was sorry for it too. He slammed Jeff into the wall, his lips attacking Jeff's forcefully and Jeff didn't move at all.

It seemed as if Jeff was almost used to it. He didn't react with a kick or a punch but nothing with enthusiasm either. Adam pulled away almost quickly. "Sorry…just that…you're so pretty…" Adam shook his head. "I promised not to do this anymore. I'm sorry. Hey, if you want your father to get another bodyguard…"

Jeff didn't respond. He just batted those eyelashes.

"…okay then…"

Adam turned around and shook his head. Two minutes with Jeff and he'd already broke that damn rule of not doing so much as breathing on him but God, he was so pretty… "Hey, if you need me, I'll be in my room." Adam just blinked. "Actually, let me take you to your room."

Jeff didn't respond as Adam held onto his hand before realizing that it was too much contact. Jeff's room was full of pastel colors, pale yellow, pale blue, pale pink and lavender danced upon his room and in the darkness, Adam could still make out the softness of the colors. But in the middle of the room, a boy stood there, smirking. "Adam Copeland."

He'd known the voice… "Chris Jericho." He'd remembered him when Adam was working undercover for the cops though. Chris, his used to be best friend, had raped thirteen girls and massacred them in cold blood. After he'd found out that it had been Chris, he quit the job. He couldn't look at the jail cell to see of what now was a rotten flower instead of his beautiful Chris, his fiancée. Of course, when he was with Chris, he had no idea that Chris was a boy at all. He dressed up as a girl named Christine and had pulled it off, dating a cop in order to distract him from the real deal but after finding a video of the sick things that "Christine" had done to the girls, Adam didn't even think before cuffing him.

"We were such great friends. You were such an amazing kisser."

"What do you want?" Adam spat out, hatred seeping through his every word as Chris let out a laugh.

"Jeff."

They didn't speak for a while.

"Ha," Chris circled them, holding onto Jeff's wrist and staring at those green eyes. "He can't scream, Addy and you won't. You're too afraid of sounding like a girl."

Adam grabbed onto Chris, balling his hand into Chris's hair and twisting the short blonde hair into his hand. "You lied to me," Adam breathed against Chris's ear. "I thought I loved you…I thought you were a girl. Huh, Christine? But it was really Chris all alone…sick, twisted Chris playing his sick, twisted games and not caring if anyone got hurt, huh? Thirteen girls dead in a day…how can you look yourself in the mirror, you bastard? And one more thing, don't call me Addy."

Chris broke out and stared at Adam. "I can't look at myself in the mirror. All those damned models they were prettier than me. It wasn't my choice to kill them. I had a dream, just like you do. You never loved me anyways. You were too busy fucking every girl you grabbed your hands on…those models you all slept with and you don't give a damn about that so why should I give a damn if I did slay them? Don't even act like you've never done wrong in your life…I've seen, _Addy_. I know."

"Fine." Adam laughed. "You've seen me fuck models behind your back. So what? You lied to me from our first kiss. You knew I wasn't gay."

"I loved you." Chris breathed out in a soft kiss. "And Jeff was just gonna be another fuck, wasn't he? You were gonna sleep with him, tell him you weren't gonna leave him and then tell their Father that you can't handle the job anymore and quit. And judging from the way you were just kissing him minutes ago, I don't think it would take that long to land him in bed…I thought you weren't gay. You lied to."

"I'm not. He's just so _pretty_."

Chris's eyes bubbled with tears.

"So," Chris's voice was soft, "I'm not pretty… I'm not pretty enough for you but Jeff, with his hooker heels, is suddenly everything to you. Everything that I never was. Never could be. I was going to do the surgery…I was gonna change myself anyways. All for you. I wouldn't have done it normally." Chris sniffed.

"…I love you…"

Adam held onto Chris's wrist. Their faces only inches away from each other as Adam gripped tightly onto Chris's face. "Just be happy I'm not calling you over to the police."

"You don't believe me." Chris continued to sniff, holding his head into his hands.

"Gee, you lied to me our entire relationship, maybe I should." Adam spat out coldly, grabbing onto Jeff's hand and tearing him away from his own room. "I'm gonna take you over to my room for a while now until Chris leaves."

Minutes later, Adam was shutting the door to the room so that Jeff and him were alone into the room. Adam was staring down at Jeff's body, beautiful and pale into the moonlight. Adam wanted to reach in and touch that flesh but he won't. He won't give Chris the satisfaction of being right. Adam suddenly tried a different approach, he sat down onto his bed. "You don't go to school normally, do you?"

Jeff shook his head.

"…so you have never had a boyfriend, right?"

Jeff's eyes widened as he grabbed out a sketchpad and wrote something into the paper. Adam bit down his lower lip as Jeff gave him the sketchpad and Adam stared at it.

_You want to fuck me._

Adam's bite was stronger down his lower lip. "…no, no! I was just probing around. Besides, Chris is a bitch and he's a fugitive. I should know. I used to be a cop."

Jeff made movements indicating 'why?'.

"Why'd I quit?" there was only a nod coming from Jeff's side as Adam blinked repeatedly, 'because of Chris. He dressed up as a girl before called Christine, got my attention and I loved her to bits but the clients I did sleep with…well, he rounded them all up in a building, massacred them, and then drew in their blood…"

Jeff's eyes widened, fear springing through his eyes. That blonde over there…Chris could hurt him and Adam wasn't…Jeff blinked once more. He can't let go of Adam. Adam was Chris's weak point and if Adam wasn't around then Chris was going to hurt Jeff…bad. Jeff stared down at the floor, bright hair spilling over his neck and Adam reached in to squeeze Jeff's hand. Jeff turned around so that his hair flipped along with the wind, those soft green eyes met Adam's liquid brown eyes. Adam leaned down to stare into Jeff's eyes even longer. "God, he's right…if I could…if I didn't care this time. I really would fuck you."

Jeff just stared blankly.

The darkness of the room, the silence…Adam was at peace until he heard the voice of betrayal screeching at him.

"See?"

Adam turned around to see Chris standing there, a video-tape into his hands and a cruel smile tugging at his lips. "I told you you wanted to fuck him. I told you…and I caught it all on tape."

"You bastard! Give me that damned tape!" Adam exclaimed, stepping away from Jeff, who hadn't moved an inch from his place, almost like a little doll that was behaving, just taking everything in with those eyes that barely blinked. "What do you want from me, Adam?"

"Well…" Chris bit down his lower lip. "I want to give us a try again. Another relationship. And if you don't…then your little bitch is suddenly gonna end up dead on the ground and this tape would be the only thing onto his Father's footsteps."

"You were the one who tried to kill them," Adam realized, glaring at them. "You wanted to frame me just in case it ever came to that! You little…you piece…I hate you! I hate you with every fiber of my being!"

"Now…Addy," Chris held a hand onto his hip. "We can discuss this all day long or you can just say yes to this damned deal because I'll never stop trying. You'll be in a jail cell with me probably and you will need to fuck something sooner or later."

"Hell, I'll probably fuck the rat before touching you." Adam sighed.

Chris was holding onto the tape, cautious in case Adam tried to snatch it but Adam knew that Chris would win in the end. Chris knew he'd win in the end. Adam just nodded at Chris as a smirk tugged at those lips and he stared over at Jeff, naked with the cold air touching him. "As for Jeff…because I know you'll try fucking him behind my back, Adam…I have a little friend for him to be his boyfriend. And if you even think about touching him then…my little friend would be sure to…hurt your little bitch."

Chris clapped his hand and a shadowy figure walked in. Adam's eyes widened at the sight of Chris's "friend".

"…JAY?"

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

**FINALLY.**

**Jedam fic has been uploaded, XD!**

**X Sam.**


	2. The Kidnapping: Sex Trade

**Kassy! I may not even kill Jeff. Dani: -_- yeah right. Even I know that you're gonna mush him into cream. -_-**

**...um...caarryyy on with teh ficcyy... :3**

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

**Chapter Two**

**The Kidnapping: Sex Trade**

"You're my best friend you sonofabitch." Adam said, staring at his little blonde-haired Canadian friend but Jay just looked over at Chris and Chris nodded for a moment.

"You see…not everyone hates me. He felt bad for me."

Jay kissed Chris's hand and then kissed Chris's cheek. "Just like Jeff's your bitch, I was Jay's." Chris kept an upright face, trying not to think of himself as some sort of thing to be fucked with but he knew that was all he was to Jay.

"You're best friends. I shouldn't have not seen it coming. Of course I'm a toy just like Jeff is a toy to you. He just fucks me and leaves yet he still cares a lot more than you do. He'll have your bitch and I'll…I'll be yours." Chris softly said, staring at Adam's face. "I just want you to touch my face again, Adam…just to tell me you love me again."

"I loved Christine. I never loved Chris," Adam snapped, staring at those soft blue eyes, the blue eyes that were made of a lie to Chris but they were indeed beautiful oceans that anyone could get lost to. That was what Adam had thought before Christine's eyes turned out to be a lie and Chris's cold blue eyes took reign instead. Now they were those soft blue eyes that belonged onto a little girl who never wanted to get hurt but was getting hurt right then. Adam reached in to touch his face but then restricted himself. "All a lie."

Chris was shaking as he pulled out a white paper and Adam just stared at it, his eyes widening. "You want to fucking be a model? Oh, great, more lies." Adam snapped. "You don't want to be a model. You're more of the stripper type anyways. Whatcha gonna do? Go out in swimwear, pretending to be Christine? Well, I'm not going into that show…"

Chris held onto Adam's wrist, resting his head onto Adam's arm. "I registered as Chris."

Adam stared up at the paper again, reading the application. He did register as Chris, Chris Irvine. That was his real name but Adam just couldn't believe that there were no lies onto the piece of paper. Everything was right. His height, his age…but he just forgot to mention that he was a fugitive. Adam just stared back at Chris, "whatcha gonna do? Try and impress me by trying to look pretty out there? Did you get the damned job?"

Chris nodded his head. "And…Imma be working with Jeff anyways so you can't run away from me."

"Oh, you didn't call him a bitch. You actually said his name. Good job, Chris."

Chris looked away as he stared up at Jeff. "He can't speak for a reason."

Jeff's eyes widened.

"I know, Jeffery. I know that even you don't know why you don't speak. I know why you're always smiling and I know that I'm gonna have to tell you sooner or later but Adam has to get back with me first and you…if you say any of this to your Father or your brother…then…" Chris licked his lower lip. "Then I'm not gonna tell you a lick of what I know."

"He's lying." Adam snarled.

"No." Chris blinked. "Jeff knows I'm not. Isn't that, right, Jeffery?"

Jeff just nodded his head and Chris embraced him tightly. "Aren't we just gonna be the bestest of friends?" Chris kissed onto Jeff's cheek. "Almost as if we were born blood-related, dontcha think?"

"Yeah right," Adam glared at Chris. "He's pretty and you're…"

Chris's smile dropped. "Don't even try with me, wiseass."

Jeff nodded towards Chris and moved towards him, holding his hand and shaking it and in a second, Chris joined in the shake as both of their eyes met. Cold, shattered blue eyes connected with garden green eyes and Chris bit down his lower lip. "You are pretty. Adam's right. I must be kidding if I can ever compare to anything of your beauty…but I want to try. I want to hold onto the last piece of hope in me that one day, if I try hard enough, I might wake up looking as pretty as you are."

Jeff looked down, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Fragileness is beauty. Love is weakness. And I'm weak. I'm in love…but I'm not tragic. Teach me how to be tragic, Jeffery." Chris softly moved towards Jeff, cupping his face. "Teach me how to be tragically beautiful…"

"You're a damn idiot," Adam snarled under his breath. "But you're right. A tragedy has its beauty and I don't know why…but the fact that Jeff can't talk makes him all the more pretty, weak and frail, like I can just snap his invisible butterfly wings into a second if I touch him…yet I'd still fuck him because I'd rather calm my desires and possibly hurt Jeff other than touch your ugly ass."

Chris turned around, blonde hair spilling in front of his face. "I did everything for you…why don't you love me?"

"Because you're a bitch."

"Well, this bitch has you in the palm of his hand," Chris cocked his head to one side, twisting the hem of his shirt and grinning over at Adam. "I love you. You know that and I don't want to force you to love me…but it comes to that. It comes to me holding up your client at gunpoint…"

"You don't have a gun."

Chris whipped out a black gun, holding it from the barrel and staring at Adam, licking dry pink lips. The lips that Adam once thought was ecstasy as Chris pointed it towards Jeff's face. Jeff continued to grin happily, which shocked Adam, as if he expected some sort of frown instead of a grin built of sunshine…especially since Jeff's life was on the line but there was just that smile, twisting and beaming at Adam.

It scared Adam.

How could someone so fragile, so breakable, so probably-easily-in-pain, remain calm during a possible death experience?

"_I know, Jeffery. I know that even you don't know why you don't speak. I know why you're always smiling…"_

There was a reason to why Jeff was always grinning so happily, wasn't there…? Hadn't Gilbert or Matt noticed it? Adam bit down his lower lip. He'd only focused on Jeff's unexplained bubbly happiness when Chris had said those few lines and now, Adam was just staring down at his own wrist. Chris observed everything around him…Chris knew things about himself that he didn't even know, about Jeff, about Matt, about Gilbert…and he was blackmailing them, driving them into insanity for the sake of blind knowledge.

"No," Adam refused. "I won't give you Jeff! I won't let be a part of your twisted manipulation because I'm giving in. Just don't link your needs to my client's…I won't touch Jeff, and Jeff will be with Jay. Maybe find some sort of happiness in Jay's twisted, deceiving mind…but…in the end, I don't want my client getting hurt over your bitchy attitude."

Chris just stared at Adam. "Jeff still wants to know and I still hold a price for anyone wanting to know what I know…" Chris moved towards Jeff, cupping his chin. "Right, child? You don't know why you're always smiling all the damn time when all you want to do is scream sometimes…?"

Jeff just stared at him then with a frail hand, tried to reach for Chris's face. He held onto Chris's face, cupping it, almost telling himself that Chris won't hurt him. Chris's arms were around Jeff's waist as he carried him.

"The fun thing about this is that I don't have to shut him up." Chris smirked as Adam glared at him.

"You bitch…you bitch…"

"You promised." Chris batted his eyelashes. "Now, get Jeffery a pen and pencil so he can write down whatever I say."

Adam had no other choice. Chris was playing them with strings, like puppets and Adam moved towards the drawer to get a round green notebook and a bright blue pen. He had given it to Jeff and Chris just stared, as if he was seeing something that Adam wasn't. "…hmm…write this: Dear Matt and Dad, Shannon is taking me away for a few days. I'm gonna miss you but it's a trip of a lifetime. I'll write to you every day. End it with your frilly little signature."

"One problem with that is that they're gonna call Shannon and they're gonna ask him and he's gonna be all confused." Adam smirked, 'see, Chris, you don't know everything. You might now his best friends and all…but you don't know everything."

Chris lifted an eyebrow. "Shannon was pretty stubborn. I think he'll do anything I say."

"You sick bastard…" Adam snarled under his breath, looking directly into Chris's eyes, there was no effect of happiness, just a cold gate into Adam's own hard brown eyes. Iciness were in their veins as Adam stared at Jeff who looked fearful of what was to come, of what Chris can do, and concerned for his little friend. "Chris, one question: what about Shannon's parents?"

"Parent." Chris held his hands onto his hips. "She's out of the country for the next few months. I made it as if Shannon committed suicide so the bitch that was taking care of him had a heart attack. You know, amateur questions…I think over everything. She's in the hospital so she isn't gonna even attempt to call Shannon's Mother for a while now and his Mother never calls on his _birthday_. There's less than a 0.1 percent chance she'll call randomly unless she forgot her slut clothes."

"But now…" Chris's arms were squeezing Jeff tightly, almost as if he wanted him to suffocate and Adam stared into Chris's eyes. Chris did want him to choke-but not before the suffering that was yet to come. "Follow me, Adam."

Chris moved towards the window and slowly slide down onto a rope, his hand hurting at the friction and Adam and Jay followed silently. Chris walked and Adam followed him. "Where in hell's name are we heading off too? Your house? In Hell?"

Chris shook his head and stopped towards a truck, throwing Jeff towards the back of the truck towards his blonde friend. Chris grabbed onto Adam's hand and led him to the driver's seat. Chris was gripping onto his gun, cautious of everything and every breath as he stepped inside of his truck. Adam sat beside him, both of them staring at each other for a moment.

"I love you." Chris said one last time, slowly moving in to kiss Adam but Adam turned his head away. Chris didn't hesitate and looked at the back of his truck where Shannon was knocked out cold and Jeff was cradled beside him, holding him tightly and batting healthy long black eyelashes at him, waiting for him to wake up again.

"Where are we going?"

Chris smirked. "Well, this bitch is gonna take them for a sex-slave trade."

"…you…you wouldn't dare…" Adam said, appalled but Chris moved his truck anyways.

"Your non-virgin model will probably cost much. You know, he's only been fucked once. No gentleness, no special treatment, just a bad mess created that he's entangled himself into because of Goddamn prettiness." Chris turned to look at Jeff's eyes which were wide. "Oh, you don't remember your first time…I'll show it to you later. I have it taped because your rapist had it taped too."

"You think he'd remember being raped," Chris mumbled under his breath.

"…_raped?" _Adam exclaimed. _"By who?"_

Chris smirked. "That's the game, Addy. Get with the times. Yeah, he got raped. He was having his first few glasses of drink and his rapist was vulnerable. Got dumped by his ugly girlfriend so he just fucked Jeffery who didn't really respond. After a while, he felt horrible so he made Jeff drink so much that the night morning he couldn't remember anything. Of course, that was also the last time Jeff touched alcohol. First and last."

Jeff held his head in his hands. Chris smirked as he fished around his backpack, steering with one hand and throwing it over at Jeff. "It was just about a time ago when I heard that Jeff was getting a new bodyguard. The old one made excuses about not being able to handle Jeff and his own life so that was why they were looking for another one. Adam fit what they were looking for. Blonde, Canadian, idiot."

"Bastard," Adam snapped over at Chris.

Jeff shook his head, blinking back tears.

"What's wrong?" Adam said warmly, extending a hand towards Jeff but Jeff only pulled himself away from Adam, holding onto Shannon's arm tightly and squeezing it lightly. Pain covered every inch of his eyes, his hardness broke down and his fragileness too and there was nothing left to hold onto to. Jeff grabbed onto the tape and staring at it.

"Play the tape, Adam."

Adam slipped in the back of the truck, slipping the tape into the VCR and watching it work. The screen sprung to life and then there were two hands reaching to tear off Jeff's shirt. A drunken whisper…Adam couldn't make out the other figure in the dark but after having to live through the agony of hearing Jeff move and curl, with all that pain in his eyes and that beaming grin of horror that was still stuck on his face for more than an hour, the figure moved towards the light and grabbed onto another bottle of alcohol and to drug Jeff with. Adam's eyes simply widened horridly. "…no…no, can't be…"

"It is." Chris smirked. "Reality is so much fun when the people who love you fuck up."

Jeff was now onto the floor, his hands balling fists into his hair, still blinking back tears that were threatening to fall. He was trying to be stronger than he was. He was grinning so badly and that made Adam want to slam him until the grin faded away. Even during the rape, that grin was beaming in happiness. But now, there was some sort of memory back into Jeff's head, as if reality slapped him and reminded him that the dream he had was real. Jeff stared down at the floor, nothing but silence roamed and Adam just put a hand onto Jeff's back.

"I can't imagine how much like crap you feel, Jeff. Just…please, just, try to hold on for a second. Try to keep strong…for both you and Shannon. I'll try and help you both but I don't know what sick and twisted thing that Canadian bitch has planned for us." Adam let out a broken smile.

Shannon's soft eyes opened and his head pounded as he stared at Jeff and Adam. "Jeff…who…are you?" Shannon said, confused as he crawled over to Jeff, holding onto Jeff's back and pressing him closer, then softly kissing onto Jeff's forehead and whispering something into his ear. Jeff just smiled weakly and nodded back at him. "What happened?" Shannon asked Adam.

Adam was completely shocked. He thought that Shannon would be as frail as Jeff was. But there was so much strength in those green eyes. He was adorable yet had will-power and integrity beaming across his eyes and now, there was just confusion and anger. "What in fuck's name happened?" Shannon's voice was shaking from the fury that was into his body.

Adam just stared. "You're both getting involved in a sex-slave trade because Chris is a bastard. He's just fucking jealous of Jeff so he wants to throw him away so that I won't think about him. Classic Chris. He wrote a suicide note on your bed, framed you and threw you away too just 'cause he probably thinks that I'd fuck you too sometime in my job working as a bodyguard for Jeff. Your caretaker had a heart attack when she read that note."

Shannon seemed to absorb it all in moment and stared back at Jeff. "What happened to him?" he seemed to not care about anything else for a moment. His eyes were hazy, 'Jeff wouldn't react so badly into being thrown in a truck. I've seen guys try and touch him before…and how is Ellie?"

"Ellie's better now. She hasn't called your Mother yet." Adam told Shannon, staring into those green eyes that seemed to rarely blink. Shannon looked back at Jeff who curled towards him into his sleep. "Um…about Jeff…Jeff just saw a tape. Chris taped the guy who raped Jeff and then made him drink so bad he didn't remember anything else but walking into the house. Apparently, the guy felt bad but it's just so sick…"

Shannon's eyes widened. Then even more fury overtook Shannon's eyes. "Who the hell dared to touch him? Where is he? Matt and I will break him into pieces. That bastard…"

"That's just it." Adam sighed, holding onto Shannon's face for the bombshell that was yet to hit Shannon. "Shanny…you won't like hearing this but it was…Matt did it."

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

**X3. YAY! Everyone saw that coming. Teh hint of Hardycest I ADORE. ^_^**

**X Sam.**


	3. The Walk: Follow The Heels

__

**^_^ CANDY. I NEEDZ IT. *waits until it's 2 AM then she can start eating again, XD***

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three**

**The Walk: Follow The Heels**

When they'd gotten there, Adam had to lift Jeff off the floor. He was still asleep and Shannon followed him as Adam placed Jeff onto the floor, stripping him to Shannon's horror but Chris was around. Shannon couldn't do anything without getting shot. But there was so much anger into Shannon's eyes as Adam squeezed Jeff into a tight black cropped top and shorts. Shannon just glared at Chris as Adam motioned for Shannon to come over. Shannon sat down as Adam undressed him. Adam blinked. For someone so tough, Adam expected to feel rough flesh but instead, it was like silk. Almost as smooth as Jeff's.

Adam slowly slid Shannon's sweatshirt and shorts off, leaving Shannon naked and Adam stared at him for a moment before sliding him into clothes similar to Jeff's, except Shannon's was white. "Why's his clothes black?" Shannon mumbled under his breath.

"He's not a virgin." Adam softly said, taking off bits of blonde hair out of Shannon's face to stare into the face. Adam tried to be as observant as Chris but he couldn't get anything out of Shannon, just that he loved tattooing his body much. Adorable little punk reject. All he knew was that Shannon was blunt, knew what he wanted, a virgin so he never wanted sex, and he cared for Jeff like a brother, maybe even stronger.

Adam helped Shannon up and Shannon carried Jeff, knowing that Jeff would be safe in his arms. Adam and Chris led Shannon and Jeff towards a bunch of cabins. Chris then heard his phone ring, seeing it was Jay, Chris shut the door behind him. Adam put Jeff on the top bunk and Shannon sat on the lower one. "What are you going to do to us?"

"Put you to work," Adam blinked, remembering what Chris had told him, leaning down towards Shannon's eyelevel. "See…they want to break you, drug you, burn you in alcohol, make you so sick that you're just gonna go along with being a bitch to anyone who'd buy you…but they have insanely cruel methods here. People would pay real money for a virgin but to have a sexpert of a bitch is better. One that actually pretends to like it instead of screaming around."

"Fuck them, fuck Chris…" Shannon mumbled under his breath. "…I just don't want Jeff getting hurt. I don't care if you fry me alive. Dammit."

"I think I can get Jeff off Chris's 'I wanna kill them if it's the last thing I do' list. I think…Shannon, stand up." And so, Shannon did stand up. Adam realized that Jeff may be Shannon's only weak point because he truly didn't care if Adam was about to kill him. Instead, Adam's arms were around Shannon's waist as he pressed his lips against Shannon's pink lips.

Adam pulled back. "Kiss me back, Shan."

Shannon nodded, sighing and wrapping his arms around with Adam and with a furious passion, kissed Adam. It seemed like Shannon was really into it, opposed to the kiss they had seconds ago. Adam's lips trailed along Shannon's neck, softly sucking and Shannon moaned and groaned, holding tightly around Adam's neck. In that second, Chris had stepped inside of the cabin, his eyes blazing with fury. "Adam!" Chris exclaimed, Jay was behind him, holding onto Chris's hand tightly.

Adam pulled back, holding onto Shannon's hip, as Shannon ravenously kissed Adam's neck. "Whatcha gonna do about it, Chris? You said you wouldn't hurt Jeff and here you are, hurting him badly, giving Shannon a bad name if Jeff doesn't return. Wait…if you were gonna do this all along, then why did you register to be a model? YOU…you want to take Jeff's place, don't you? You want to eliminate Jeff off everyone's mind…"

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "The Hardy's would need me then. Gilbert doesn't have a job and Matty is scared of becoming anyone else's bodyguard. The only job that Matthew was ever qualified for. They'd need me to step in the picture when I become the big shot. Jeff would slowly become some sort of fictional character. I'll start the job soon enough and I will blackmail those other bitches into submission. Evil triumphs over all, Adam. Jeff and Shannon will be gone by then, suffering by drugs, rape, abuse…" Chris shrugged as if he didn't care.

"And where's the part where I actually come in?"

"You come in because I have a tape of you saying that you'd fuck Jeff. Jeff will be gone but at least you wouldn't lose your job and end up in jail. And if that happens, I can always turn myself in but right now, you don't even know where we are and we're so far away from where we originally were that you'd never guess. This is the only cabins in miles and miles of forest. You can't run away from me. It's impossible." Chris stated, smirking and snickering at his plot. "So go ahead, fuck your Shannon right now, but he will pay."

Shannon's hands were around Adam's waist, putting his head onto Adam's side, looking tragic and struck with lightening. Not like the Shannon Adam knew seconds before. Chris stepped out and slammed the door behind him. In seconds, Shannon's mask of pain was replaced with a mask of fury. "Wait, you would've fucked Jeff? You would've hurt _my cupcake_?"

"That's why he's so angry at Jeff and me. And that's why I need you to take his mind off Jeff for a second." Adam blinked. "I have a sex addiction problem and I fuck my clients because they won't let give me time off to find a prostitute. I'm not even gay but Jeff was something beautiful, special…"

Adam shook his head, staring at Shannon. "Come into the woods. I have a plan."

_

* * *

"So that's the plan?" Jay blinked, moving along with Chris as they picked berries for their dinner. Jay bit into one, causing the liquid to fall and Chris nodded. Jay grabbed onto Chris's shoulders and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing onto Chris's lips._

They could hear distant moaning and Chris blinked. "No." He shook his head. It can't be.

Chris moved towards the sound and Jay followed like a lapdog as Chris gasped at the sight in front of him. A naked Adam toppled over a half-naked Shannon, his shorts were lost but he was still wearing his cropped top. Adam's and Shannon's faces matched, red and mixed in sweat as Shannon's heartbeat accelerated. His breaths were short and sharp. Chris stood there with anger into his eyes as he grabbed a fistful of Shannon's hair, slamming him over towards a tree. Adam grabbed onto Chris's shoulder. "Hey, Chris, my deal was with me and Jeff. What if I don't care if I get into jail because Shannon is willing to get into jail for me?"

Shannon let out a flirty giggle, holding his hands near his own mouth.

"Shannon is good at bribing people."

Shannon nodded, looking down at his body, blonde hair spilling over a pale face.

Adam grinned as he held onto Shannon's body and pulled him towards Adam's chest, causing Chris to jump back at Adam's sudden act of affection.

Chris laughed, but there was a bit of defeat in that laugh. "We're gonna break your little Shannon into pieces anyways. He's going to be sold and our best bidder will win. They get to have Shannon…you can't…you won't…"

"I will." Adam kissed onto Shannon's ear. "This is all mine now. You've lost, Chris. The power of love wins against all. Shannon can handle abuse, sex, and any crap you're gonna put him through and you can't kill either Shannon or Jeff. You're a slave trader. Yes, but you have a source. You didn't build the cabins and you didn't arrange the system. There's someone higher in power than you and he's gonna be ticked if suddenly, one of his bitches disappear and he's lost a sale. If it happens once, it can happen again. And there's also the fact that Jeff is a model."

"Does Jeff know that you're fucking his virgin best friend?" Chris smirked.

Shannon just glared at him as he shook his head. "Get off our backs, Chris. Adam isn't ever gonna be yours. That's fucking over between you to. You have Jay right now. Take us back home, you bastard and me and Jeff won't press any charges even if you're a fucking psycho."

"You know…" Chris pulled out a pizza cutter, smirking softly as he moved swiftly, grabbing onto Shannon's wrist and slashing the wheel through Shannon's stomach but not enough to injure him deeply and not enough to seriously damage any organ. Shannon just stared at the blood pouring from his cut and then was about to pounce on top of Chris when Adam wrapped his arms around Shannon's waist, and pulled him to Adam.

"Let's get you all cleaned up. Jeff's probably insane with worry."

Jeff…

When he'd see Shannon, he'd demand an explanation. Adam wore his clothes and watched Shannon wear his bottoms, both of them walking towards the stream where Adam washed the blood off and took his navy blue jacket off, tearing it in half to wrap it around Shannon's stomach.

Adam took Shannon back to his and Jeff's cabin, watching as Jeff slowly woke up with a stat when he heard the door shut. Jeff's eyes widened at the sight of Shannon lying down onto the hard wood floor, with the torn jacket around him as a bandage and Jeff moved towards him, pulling off the bandage only for Jeff's flesh to turn page and for his eyes to be fixated on the gash. Shannon wrapped the jacket around again and sighed, 'it's gonna be fine, Jeff! I'm fine! See?"

Jeff just stared at him and looked for something to write on. Adam pulled out a blackboard from a drawer and its chalk, giving it to Jeff. Jeff wrote on the tiny blackboard '…how'd this happen…?' and Shannon bit down before responding. "I didn't want that bastard to hurt you. He only hates you so bad because Adam liked you…so me and Adam did this sort of acting thing…where I liked him and stuff and we even went into the entire sex thing and Chris slashed me with a pizza wheel."

Jeff's eyes widened and he stared up at Adam. Jeff walked over towards Adam with fury into his eyes as he slapped him but the hit didn't hurt Adam. "Are you angry with me…?"

Jeff grabbed onto the board, wiping the chalk away with his arm and writing 'well, gee, my best friend is IN PAIN because of this.' Jeff let the board fall as he walked out, but Shannon grabbed onto his thin wrist, looking into his eyes.

"We need to get out of here." Adam whispered.

"How do you propose we do that?" Shannon asked, 'you have no idea where we are…"

Adam sighed softly. "I think I can make a deal with Chris. Since you're a virgin and Jeff is a model, you're more wanted. I'm thinking of saying that I'm gonna take you there myself and make sure you get sold but in the process, you 'get free' for some reason and run off to the nearest train station you can. Call me when you get wherever you are. I'll tell Chris I'll…fuck him if he lets me do this by myself. But for that to happen, I want you to set a breakup. Like you and me. I want Chris to hear me and you fight and me telling you that it's over and I love him…even if I don't."

Shannon rolled his eyes. "So much fucking drama but fine. Sure, anything to get out of here."

_

* * *

_After walking around the forest for hours, Shannon and Adam stopped near a lake, where they heard Jay and Chris screaming at. Shannon wrapped his arms around Adam's neck and kissed him but Adam pulled off. "No, Shannon. I said no." Adam said with coldness in his voice.

"But…but…touch me," Shannon said in fake need. "I need to feel you…please…"

"I said no! I'm in love with Chris." Adam snarled. "You know that…you filthy piece of…"

Shannon just stared down at his feet. "You've always loved that blonde bitch, haven't you? But me…you don't want me…I'm not him. I've never been him. You actually enjoyed my pain. I was just a toy, wasn't I? Well not anymore, you bastard."

Shannon moved in close to Adam only for Adam to grab onto Shannon's wrist. "Let's walk…"

Shannon and Adam walked into any aimless direction, trying to remember where they were going and focus on the plan all at once. Adam looked down at Shannon's feet and they just stopped at some random point, knowing that Chris and Jay were nearby and Shannon slid his arms around Adam's waist. "But I need you," Shannon fake-begged, staring at him with wide eyes.

"You're nothing to me," Adam whispered in a breathless tone, grabbing onto Shannon's arm and pulling him off in a quick, swift move. Adam and Shannon were about to continue their little charade when Shannon felt odd, and he stared at Adam. "I'm not standing on soil."

"Hmm?" Adam asked.

Shannon leaned down and kicked the sand and grass away, pulling a bunch of sand until some sort of wooden trapped door was beneath them. And the second that Shannon had seen it, he'd jumped on it - that was a big mistake because the thin layer of wood snapped, causing him to fall into wherever that was. Adam looked at where Shannon had fallen, seeing Shannon look up to him. Adam then followed him, landing onto the floor as well and he looked around. It seemed so normal here.

Shannon suddenly enclosed within him in some sort of fear. Adam didn't blame him. He was fucking scared himself. For once, there was no way up so that they had to continue and this place smelled so bad, so damn bad…Adam moved, as Shannon kept close for some sort of warmth and protection. Shannon's arms around Adam's waist, and his head onto Adam's shoulder. Their heads moved whenever they heard the very simple twig get snapped by a moving rat.

Adam saw a two-way split and a door in the centre. He took a deep breath and opened the unlocked door, only to feel Shannon's grip tighten around Adam. Adam didn't know how could Shannon look at a body decaying that bad without screaming but then yet again, he didn't know if Shannon was keeping close because of warmth or fear. The place underneath them was freezing and all that Shannon had on was a cropped top and shorts. Adam wore a shirt underneath his jacket, so he was pretty much body-covered. He was quite used to it as a cop and got attached to having pants, a shirt and a jacket.

He leaned down to see the corpse while Shannon inspected the body with his eyes. The decaying corpse was a female, no color into her entire body and filled with filthy soot, dried blood and dirt. Shannon touched her face in some sort of impulse and turned a head around, 'not a prostitute or stripper, that's a fucking model."

Adam turned to look at him. "Soft skin?"

"Pretty. Even dying…" Shannon chuckled, looking at her tattered clothing. "She used to be pretty beautiful if she still looks good decaying and covered in this shit…"

"I don't think Chris did this. I've never seen her before and Chris only cuts up girls I fuck." Adam said, in all logic, while Shannon pulled off her dress, exposing her body, which was a bit less filthy.

Shannon laughed dryly. "Boob job obviously, the scarring that's around her breasts aren't healed enough yet."

Adam stared at Shannon, 'should I ask you how you know that?"

"Dude, I work with models all the time. I see them undress all the time. I'm gay so they just think it's cute when I'm playing around their dressing room. I'm not the type to model. I'm the type to scare the shit out of kids, you know? And I love being that way. I don't care about this world of beauty. It's so damn complicated. They pay attention to what you eat, how you eat it, where it's from, the shoe you're wearing, the dress you're wearing, if it's designer, if your hair's been done at home or if it's naturally like that, how much makeup's on your face, if you're a virgin or not, if you've even drunk or not - they pay attention to everything really…that's why Jeff had his first drink. He felt so different from the others. I mean, yeah, he's a guy and that's why he can't fit in…all of them despise him because half the time, he's prettier than any girl in the room and they envy that a male can take so much of their feminineness away."

Adam nodded, staring at the dead body. "What if they look at you, Shannon Moore, what do they see?"

"They see some sort of punk reject and they're right. I am one but honestly, do I look like I give a fuck about what they think? I don't. They're all the same airheads, superficial, materialistic bitches. I like some of them, sure but most of them, not so much. I know my way around a studio, sure, and I know that they think I'm disgusting but hey, it's better to gross him out with it then."

Adam chuckled, 'you're like nothing I've ever met. I mean, what do you work as?"

"Nothing. I wanted to be a wrestler but can't anymore. You see, Jeff is out there, modeling and showing off his pretty little figure and even though Matt can protect him, there are some things that Jeff can't tell Matt, like who did who and what did what. He's not comfortable talking to Matt about that…but he is to me."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Adam stood up, walking alongside Shannon in order to find a way out of there, "let me get this straight…you don't want anything to happen to Jeff so you stick around him for just that? Like you'd even give up every dream you had if it means protecting him?"

"Definitely," Shannon replied without even a second doubt.

Adam whistled in amazement. "I can't do that really. It seems impossible to do for a person like me. I can't really settle down and try and protect one person. I'm a sex addict. You're not here one day, then I call my friend and fuck them. That's how I drive people away. I miss out on plans 'cause I'm out waiting for someone to give me a blowjob. I haven't been in a real relationship since Chris and yes, if Chris didn't use to be there for one day…then…yeah, I do fuck girls behind his back. It's the only one to shut those damn models up half the time."

Shannon shrugged. "We're all different. I don't care if you're not coming home for dinner because you're out fucking your other boyfriend, really but that's another reason why I don't want you around Jeff. Jeff it's so easy for him to fall in love and you…you can hurt him in fifteen different ways. I can tell right now. We're in this mess because of that actually."

Adam strode beside Shannon towards another door. Adam opened it, finding himself in some sort of bedroom. Shannon and him walked towards the bedroom, Shannon shutting it and in seconds, they heard some sort of screech. Shannon and Adam turned to see a brown-haired, blue-eyed model. "What are you doing here?"

Mike smirked. "Nothing! Just thought I'd be locked here for a couple of weeks. You know, sounds awesome."

"Hey, do you know what happened to the girl…?" Adam pointed towards the door. "The one decaying and decomposing in another door?"

Mike laughed and nodded. "See…" he whispered, and bit down his lower lip. "I was hiding away from them for a while. They went insane. All of them, just snapped suicidal all at once. All of the models around these parts were all about being natural and pretty, then all these boob jobs and ass jobs and stomach jobs, the works, bulimia and anorexia and shit…and they almost lived in the salon. They were destroying themselves on the inside and some of them had children I had to put away for adoption and stuff. I got locked in here by the guy that hired me to model because he thought that I was ruining his new 'thing', apparently, he'd fed something to the girls to make them snap."

"…that guy…how far does he live from here?"

"Not too far."

"JEFF!" Shannon just screeched out, grabbing onto Mike's hand and weaving away, 'take me to where you live…_now_!"

_

* * *

Mike, Shannon and Adam ran back towards where Shannon and Jeff stayed. Shannon looked around the cabin in fear and confusion__. "FUCK. THAT. BLONDE. BITCH!" _Shannon screamed, the anger burning into his eyes as he balled his hands into fists, looking over at Adam with pure pain into his eyes. The very thing he'd given him his life for was gone.

Chris laughed beside the doorway, causing Shannon to gasp and turn around where Chris was smirking. "You see…" Chris moved towards them, shutting the door, grabbing onto Shannon's cheek. "I knew you and Adam were acting, while you were busy thinking you were tricking me. I wanted little Shanny here to find the trapped door. I stayed there for a while, knowing you'd follow me so I can hear you little façade. They find Mike and Mike…Mike tells them the story and Shannon then realizes how stupid he is and he has to go look for his little friend. I already gave him away. Off to Canada with our little colorful slut."

"YOU…you…" Shannon pounced on top of Chris in one swift move, hitting him repeatedly in the face until blood seeped out of Chris's nose, standing up and hitting him over and over again into the stomach, almost threatening him to vomit. Jay grabbed onto Shannon's wrists, pulling him away and wrapping his arms around Shannon's waist.

"Don't waste your hate on him. We need to find Jeff. I promise you I will."

"How?" Shannon whispered breathlessly, pushing Jay away and hitting him with a powerful punch, enough for him to hit his head over the bed and faint. Chris was beside him and he had vomited before fainting as well. "I don't want that dead bitch to be my Jeff of all the fucking things! Come on, take me there, take me to Canada, take me anywhere…I don't damn well care how you take me but I have no money. How do you expect me to…?"

Adam bit down his lower lip. "You're a great actor."

"…what do you mean?"

"God, I'm sorry for even pitching this idea…but…um…porn movie? Stripping? Prostitution?"

"…fine."

That was a slap to Adam's face. Shannon bit down his lower lip. "But where and to who?" Shannon whispered.

Mike smirked. "I know where my town is. I'll take you there. They'd appreciate a good fuck…"

Mike grabbed onto Shannon's wrist and pulled him. Adam followed swiftly to where Mike was leading them. Adam saw as Mike made them go through hours and hours of walking through a forest but Shannon was determined to get to Canada. "Do you have an airport too?"

"Yeah! It isn't the Amish you know," Mike whispered, walking towards the city that they were in. Mike pointed towards the road. "Just a bit more and you'd see my house! Come on!"

Shannon nodded, tired as fuck but still persisting and Adam felt even more exhausted than Shannon could, physically and mentally. When Mike finally reached his house, Adam just collapsed onto the couch. It took about six hours for them to get there yet Shannon was still standing around. "What can I do now?" Shannon asked.

"Rest up!" Mike exclaimed. "I'll go get you some food and Shanny, just lie down while I look for some of Annabelle's clothes…she's pretty much a slut so it'll work. The clothes probably won't fit you but you can still wear them and I can get you assigned to a sector and everything! Just rest up for now, okay?"

Shannon was reluctant, even though Adam knew how much pain it must feel for him to stand up but it was even more painful for Shannon to know that Jeff was out there somewhere, getting hurt and being hurt and he didn't know how late he might be when they get there. Shannon sighed in defeat after some time, curling up on a couch. Adam heard Mike walk towards them and put a tray. "Come on, eat and sleep! Please do!"

Adam grabbed onto a sandwich and ate through it quickly, being as hungry as fuck and Shannon followed him, grinning at the mere taste of food but then, his eyes were pained. And Adam knew he was either thinking of Matt or Jeff going without food but that didn't mean that he starved himself. He needed to fuel up for tonight. That was the only reason Shannon kept on eating. On normal circumstances, Shannon probably wouldn't care if he passed out. After nibbling on two sandwiches and fifteen crackers filled with cheese, Shannon debated that he was full and ran towards the couch, lying down there and sleeping. Adam followed suit.

Mike watched them with a look of happiness on his face.

Mike had done a good deed. He was just happy. He was staring at Shannon in some sort of concern before looking back at Adam, both of them sleeping soundly. He had to keep them away from certain people and from the looks of it, Shannon and Adam weren't too happy about this place before. Mike just hoped that Shannon didn't hurt himself tonight.

_

* * *

**I will update soon-age. XD.**_

**X Sam.**


	4. The Reunion: Holy Hell! No!

**Um...yup-yup. SamSam is updating yet again~! Enjoyage.**

**Well, this chappie was kinda...I don't know. XD. Like most things I write, it's just by mood. And I'm trying to keep the theme 'model' up.**

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

**Chapter Four: The Reunion - Holy Hell! No! **

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

Adam waited for Shannon to return from his night, flipping channels away and then shutting the TV down all at once, watching as Mike walked around. Mike was sure beautiful though. He didn't wear any skirts or dresses, but was still placed in a female section…how so…?

"…why do you care so much about Shannon?" Adam just simply asked.

"He has one Mother, like me." Mike whispered, looking down at the floor. "He's no model but I can tell that his Mother isn't very happy with him. He wants to be himself and his Mother just can't accept it. It reminds me of…well, myself. I can't just not help you both."

"How'd you know that Shanny only had one Mother?"

Mike smiled weakly. "Something about the way he acted. The way he took everything in, the way he'd hold his hands against his hips, the way he'd look at me, something as if like he understood me. I'm guessing that Shannon was pretty rebellious because he's not so far from me. He reminds me so much like me and I'm happy…"

Shannon walked in about minutes afterwards, looking exhausted, with sweat falling down his back. Adam just stared at him as Shannon walked towards Mike's room to change, apparently hating wearing the clothes as much as he hated tonight maybe. About minutes afterwards, Shannon walked in in blue shorts and a grey sweatshirt, pulling out the money from his pocket. "There you go…about…60 or something…"

Adam sighed. "Isn't there anything I can do? Shannon looks as tired as hell…"

Mike shrugged. "What are you good at?"

"Eating?" Adam suggested, 'but other than that, I used to be a cop of some sort-"

"I can't believe I saw him tonight!" Shannon just suddenly cut Adam. "My first ex-boyfriend is here. You'd know him…John Morrison or something…"

Mike's face was pale. "That's my boyfriend."

Shannon and Mike were staring at each other before Mike's face crumpled in pain and agony as Mike went towards the phone, grabbing onto it and walking as fast as he could towards the kitchen but Shannon could hear the screaming before Mike walked in, looking defeated. "So he cheated on me…"

Shannon nodded. "I saw him go to some other girl…"

Mike walked towards Shannon and wrapped his arms around Shannon's waist, causing Shannon to feel a bit uncomfortable as Mike brought Shannon close to him, as some sort of comfort. Adam saw it then and now, Mike did think that Shannon was alike to him and Mike also had a thing for Shannon. Adam wanted to tear Mike away from Shannon but he didn't and instead watched as Mike took Shannon towards the kitchen, "come on. I'll make you something to eat."

Adam walked in and saw as Mike offered Shannon an entire plate of spring rolls, the vegetables spewing out of the thin wrap and Shannon dug in with vicious hunger. Adam just laughed. "Yeah, you're right. You're definitely not the model type."

Instantly after he ate, Shannon fell asleep and Adam just looked down at him. Shannon's face was twitching with worry and Adam found himself taking Shannon into his arms and pulling him outside towards Mike's cedar wood bench, lying him down onto his lap and watching him sleep. Adam just imagined Shannon as Jeff, his lovely little Jeff. Shannon had a few feminine features, sure, but all he saw was a lonely little boy in that face, looking for some sort of comfort after the night he'd been through.

"Jeff…" Shannon moaned out.

Adam knew it all along. Jeff was Shannon's cupcake. Shannon was completely and utterly in love with Jeff. And Adam felt defeated. Jeff would never settle for Adam, knowing that Shannon was on the list but then again, Jeff was gay and Shannon was gay and they were the bestest of friends and Shannon loved Jeff more than anything else in the world, why weren't they together? There was something pulling them apart, something dark, something…sinister.

"Jeff…my little cupcake…" Shannon mumbled into his sleep, burying his head into Adam's chest, and stroking his fingers through Shannon's hair. Adam never truly realized how vulnerable Shannon was. He wasn't attractive to Shannon at all, but he still ran his fingers through the hair, trying to cajole him even in his sleep.

"…I want him…" Mike said, standing there, distracting Adam from his thoughts.

"Um, he's kinda asleep."

"I. Want. Him." Mike said, between pauses, grabbing onto Shannon and carrying him off instead of the house, protective. Adam had an iffy feeling about this, he didn't trust Mike at all even though Mike seemed to be the one that was suffering since there were no models around for him. Mike laid Shannon down onto the couch and stared at him with those clear baby blue eyes. Mike was love sick, purely head over heels over Shannon. Mike was staring down at Shannon's body and then left, causing Adam to sigh.

"I'm off to bed now…" Adam whispered off to Shannon, slowly slipping onto the floor and took the blanket, covering himself in it. A cop…in this town, it was needed, wasn't it? He could get his old job again but for some reason, he didn't want to. All he remembered was Chris. His stomach twisted at the thought of Chris. Wasn't Chris looking for them…? Did he not know where Mike lived? How long did they have…?

That morning, Adam woke up and saw that Shannon was onto the floor, playing around with his food with a fork. Shannon's eyes were dull and painful and Adam stared down at Shannon. "Are you gonna work tonight…?"

Shannon just stared blankly at the wall. "I don't want to…"

Adam sighed, almost hearing Shannon at night, calling Jeff his little cupcake, but why wasn't he now…? A minute ago, Adam would've sworn if Jeff asked for a kidney, Shannon would give him both, just in case…but now, Shannon didn't want to play around and get fucked by anyone. Shannon peered over at Adam, purely angry. "I don't want to! I know that face!"

Shannon grabbed onto the plate and smashed it up against the wall.

"Damn…mood swings much?" Adam asked.

Did something happen last night that Adam didn't know of? Adam watched as Shannon stood up and walked upstairs, slamming the door behind him. Adam was stunned though…the Shannon he knew would take a bullet for Jeff, would kill if Jeff asked, would do anything for him…but now, he was just plain hormonal and scary. Adam shuddered, almost like any other model he'd worked for. Adam walked upstairs and saw Shannon onto the floor, walking towards Adam, dancing around as if he was tipsy and drunk, giggling. What the hell…?

Adam watched Shannon wrap his arms around him, with those glittering eyes and Adam just pushed him off. "Do it tonight! We need to find Jeff! I know if I let you miss out on tonight…you'd never let me forget it. You'd never forgive me if Jeff is dead by the time we get there…"

Adam just grabbed onto Shannon's wrist and pulled him away violently. "Let go of me!"

Adam shook his head and pulled Shannon out of the house with all the ferocity that was in him but Shannon was pulling back, trying to get off. He fell with Shannon on top of him and Adam looked at Shannon's clothing now which were faded pants and a sweatshirt. "I'm sorry…" Adam whispered, tearing off Shannon's jeans, so that the jeans were now tiny short shorts. He took off the shirt so that Shannon was bare except for the tight shorts around him.

Adam stood up and dragged Shannon to the prostitution site and Shannon collapsed onto the floor when Adam let go, burying his head into his hands, tears blurring from his eyes. "Shanny, it's Jeff…you love him…"

Shannon looked up at Adam, rage suddenly filling his eyes. "But you want him! You saw one look at _**my **__powder puff princess _and decided that he can get rid of your erection…he's all yours now and I don't matter anymore. No, not anymore -" Adam grabbed onto Shannon's wrist.

"What in fuck's name happened to you last night? Overnight? Did you just damn well _change _from the guy who I never thought could love Jeff even more to this guy who just gave up? What happened? Tell me, Shannon, because I don't get it! Why'd you give up?"

Shannon didn't do anything but glare at Adam.

"Answer me! I don't get it! Come on! Answer me!"

Shannon just turned around and pushed Adam off. "Fine. I'll do tonight. Just get away from me."

"_What in fuck's name happened to you?" _Adam asked, his voice slightly high-pitched as he saw Shannon continue to move around, moving his hips into a very suggestive manner as Adam reached out to grab onto his wrist again, following him. "Answer me. Shannon. I'm not gonna leave."

Shannon just looked at Adam for a while. Adam stared back.

There was just silence.

Adam's hard brown eyes stared at Shannon's softer green eyes.

Then it broke when Shannon moved off and Adam just stared at him move away. "You wanted me to do this," Shannon mumbled under his breath.

"No. I wanted to do this when you agreed to do it but no, I'd rather do it myself if I'm forcing you to do it."

"…you weren't so scared about forcing me to do it minutes ago."

Shannon and Adam finally had their eyes meet again. Adam grabbed onto Shannon's hands just to make sure he wouldn't hold onto something, there was a broken bottle near him and if Shannon could a hold of that and scratched his face open…then that would accomplish nothing really but stir more unwanted drama into this already dramatic moment.

"Look."

Adam paused trying to find the right worlds, looking down at Shannon's thin but capable wrists.

"I can see the way your eyes glitter when you talk about Jeff. I can see the way your entire face brightens when you see him. I can see the way you hold him, as if you're afraid to hurt him, and the longing that's there, some sort of _love_…something so deep and so buried underneath piles and piles of friendship that you're afraid to purely break."

Shannon just stared at Adam for a moment before nodding his head softly.

"Yesterday, you were just so fine with selling your body for sex and anything really… but today, you're just…so different…Shannon?" Adam came closer to Shannon only for Shannon to stare up to him with furious eyes. "Shannon, what in fuck's name is going on? Tell me…"

"I don't fucking know, that's the problem! Dammit!" Shannon screeched out with anger, pain and fear coating his ever word. "…I don't know…"

"Come on. Let's go back to the house and we can drink some tea…or whatever it is you do with Jeff, I don't care if it's gossiping or trying on heels. You can do that with Mike, I'll watch and fantasize about you both having breasts and a vagina instead of a flat chest and a dick." Adam grinned playfully.

Shannon just looked down. "I have to work…"

"Hey! I told you! I'm not gonna force you to go out there and put your body up for sale…come on…let's go before someone asks you for a blowjob."

Shannon just stared at him, holding his head into his hands, "but you're right, you do realize that. I _need _to work. I _need _to get to Jeff, or I'll never forgive myself. You were right. I do love Jeff and I love him enough to let some random British guy fuck me anyways…I don't know what in hell's name happened this morning…I just was so overwhelmed…I'll be better tomorrow hopefully. Maybe it's 'cause I'm not used to not seeing Jeff for a day. I'm sorry. Thanks, bastard."

"Your welcome, beeyotch."

Adam turned to tread home, with thoughts buzzing in his head. Adam bumped into Mike who was heading off to the other direction and Adam grabbed onto Mike's wrist. "What do you think of doing?"

"Getting a little revenge on John."

"Huh?"

Mike turned away from Adam and Adam followed suspicious. Mike was hurt about the fact that John fucked prostitutes behind his backs…and Adam felt his blood stir. Sure, when John did it, it was horrid…but John had done it to Chris too, he felt a pang of pain enter through his body and stir itself into something stronger, agony. Mike was really a good guy and he didn't think Chris would've been a bad one either. He watched as Mike grabbed onto Shannon's body, and kissed him in front of John's eyes.

Two pairs of brown eyes widened. Adam was just staring as Mike pulled off and licked his lips, looking over at John. "Teaches you to ever try and pull one over on me!"

Shannon just pushed off. "LOOK. I don't want anymore drama! Fuck it! I just wanna finish this and go and find Jeff and go home."

Shannon walked over to some random bloke, whispering something into his ear and the guy smirked before nodding off, pushing Shannon off as well. Shannon wasn't ecstatic about doing this either but he needed to. Adam just looked from Mike towards John and John pushed Mike towards a wall.

"You changed him…"

John stepped back. "What in hell's name are you working for him?"

"What in fuck's name is going on?" Adam asked, trying to understand it all. It was all jumbled up, Shannon had a few mood swings before settling in and Mike was just trying to get a little revenge on John but that seemed so out of control. John looked over at Adam and blinked.

"Mike's working with some guy to feed poor models stuff that makes them snap. I'm sure he told you about that but he didn't mention that he's a part of it. I had to find out the hard way…I suppose that he's fed Shannon the same thing because I saw the way you reacted, the way he reacted, the night before and today, it's completely and utterly different. A side effect of the drug that Mike put in the food that he probably cooks for Shannon."

Everything seemed to spin into Adam's head as he looked in the direction where Shannon was. "Do you think he's gonna be fine…? I mean, Shannon isn't like all the other girls, so he's gonna become one…? He's gonna be gone to the world, thinking of his own body and too blind to think about anything else?"

"The drug is strong…" John mumbled towards Adam. "You found a slut locked in because I locked him there. The bitch was trying to feed that to my sister and I won't let that happen. He's trying to rebuilt this cult again, obsessive over their looks…it's just entertaining for Mike to see people breaking their bodies down in his eyes. How long has Shannon been using this drug per say?"

"A while." Mike snarled. "Did you really think that he'd actually be okay with a prostitute job?"

"Holy fuck…you're working for Chris. You and Chris agreed that Jeff would probably butcher me if he ever knew I'd let Shannon go become a prostitute…for anything…you set me up." Adam snarled in anger, watching as Mike turned around and John and Adam chased him. Mike stopped when he reached a dead end, and John took out a Celtic knife from his pocket, unwrapping it and finally jabbing it into Mike's side.

"You hop off from place to place to extract information from people…" Mike suddenly spluttered out John's secrets as the knife was sliced towards his stomach, a wave of nausea hit him and the thick blood spilled but that didn't stop Mike from talking. "You pretend to be their boyfriends, either to get to them or someone incredibly close to them…"

"Die, bitch." John snapped, pulling the knife out and sending it straight to his heart.

"_Durch Fleisch und Blut…Denn Du, Du lebst in mir…" _Mike said before the knife touched his heart and then the knife broke through and suddenly, there was so much blood…Adam just stared as John let the knife drop and Mike fell only moments afterwards.

Adam blinked. "What the hell? Why'd he say that?"

John picked up the knife from the floor and wrapping it up once more, staining the wrap with Mike's blood. "It's an inscription to remind me…" John sighed "That Shannon is dangerous himself. He's an apprentice that ran away years ago. He doesn't even remember it anymore. You see, he was an apprentice. He had normal relations and normal friends, Jeff and Matt but yes, when they told him that he wouldn't dare hurt Jeff even if he was an apprentice to an assassin.

"Shannon fled. Of course, they guy's looking for him. The worst thing about Shannon is he's a lethal weapon that can kill when you trigger him, but we don't know how people usually trigger him. So even this affection Shannon feels for Jeff may be a…" John bit down his lower lip. "A _fluke_."

"Certain types of things set off different wants and needs into Shannon's head. He may think he love Jeff but there's just one thing about Jeff he loves…something that he has that most people don't…"

"He's silent." Adam just realized…

"Exactly. If Jeff can't talk, it wouldn't appeal to Shannon so much…that inscription is something that Shannon also lives by. He'd gotten it from one of the offices in Germany, 'by flesh and blood' is the bit where relatives would always be relatives. And second bit is 'for you, you live in me'…it's some sort of thing saying that when Shannon falls, he'll fall hard…and he did, to Jeff, but we don't know if it's just a fluke or real affection and Jeff isn't gonna say anything anytime soon…"

Adam stared down at the floor, 'Jeff's just a fucking target for trouble…so how do we know if Shannon's really in love and how do we know the things that trigger Shannon?"

"I don't know." John shrugged, 'nobody does in fact. Let's go find him before he kills someone…"

"What about prostitution?"

"What prostitution? Last time I checked, Shannon's purity ring has that inscription on it…he's not gonna-"

"Oh God. He's not fucking them. He's _killing _them and stealing their money…"

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

_**Durch Fleisch und Blut**_

_**Denn Du, Du lebst in mir =**_

_**By flesh and blood,**_

_**For you, you live in me.**_

**I don't know a lick of German. The German bit is right, that's all I know. Its translation to English? Not sure. This is from a song by Scorpions. XD. Anyways…carry on, XP!**

**X Sam.**


	5. The Pain: We're All To Blame

**Sheee-it. O_0**

**I need shorter chapters.**

**Or a life.**

**Yesh, a life would do.  
**

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

**Chapter Five**

**The Pain: We're All To Blame**

"_I took me so much time to try and get Shannon to stop stabbing the knife over and over in the guy's chest. His eyes were just blurring with tears. He didn't know how to control himself. It's like a skinny anorexic bitch getting hungry and eating but not stopping…it hurt. He felt like he had no control. I just grabbed the knife but his hands still hit against the dead man's stomach, and blood splattered. We did find his trigger. Sex. Shannon couldn't stand the mere thought of anyone touching him…but why could he touch me? Why was he fine with me touching him, when we were acting? I held him for such a long while, it felt like forever. Sitting down onto a street in the cold, not trusting anyone really. And stroking Shannon's dull blonde hair…then he slept and all I can think of…we're drowning into this mess, we're all to blame."_

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

In a cold morning, Adam found himself looking down at Shannon, where Shannon was still asleep. The cold seemed to be collecting towards them. Even asleep, Adam can see the goosebumps on Shannon's flesh. He was freezing. Still in the tiny shorts that Adam cut out for him, Adam wrapped Shannon around in an oversized jacket that he'd borrowed from John so that Adam was back in a navy t-shirt, clutching Shannon closely, as if he was afraid the only person that he knew here would just die into his arms any second.

Shannon was scared of himself. He truly was. He said he couldn't remember much of his training but subconsciously, he'd known them all. John told them to flee because apparently, Chris's 'source', whoever he might be, was actually asking Chris to retrieve Shannon, because the fighting techniques that Shannon mastered as a child was of perfect use to them but Adam couldn't let some organization which also supported slave-sex to get a hold of Shannon. Never.

John dropped by to give them some food and to tell them to flee quickly because this place wasn't safe. They had to get out of Chris's sight… Adam just blinked. He finally thought. Why did Chris go through all of this trouble? He'd been with models before, he just massacred them but why couldn't he massacre Jeff? Why did he have to give Jeff all this torture…?

Adam kept on thinking about that as he carried Shannon off. They caught an airport. The man that Shannon murdered was rich, the money he had was enough for a flight. Shannon finally woke up, midway through the flight but didn't say anything. His shameful secret was exposed and he had no idea if he could trust Adam or not.

"I won't tell Jeff, or Matt…your secret's safe with me." Adam's voice was soft. Shannon just looked at him and almost like suddenly, he was mute and couldn't say anything.

"Do you know why Jeff can't speak?"

Shannon shook his head.

"Are you still tired?"

"No," Shannon's voice was slightly shaky.

"You and Jeff…"

"_A fluke." _Shannon responded, blinking repeatedly. "Just a stupid fluke. That's the reason I didn't ask Jeff. I wasn't scared. I'm never scared. I knew he'd take me…I knew it so well - but what if I didn't really love him? Maybe I only loved the fact that Jeff was like this adorable little girl with cancer and I just had to keep her reassured… maybe when he can talk, he'd seem less attractive to me. I don't want him to fall in love with me if it's that case…I don't want to hurt him."

"The fact that you're thinking that would hurt him just shows that you love him."

Shannon laughed. "Forget it, Addy. To me, he's lovable, he's beautiful, of course anyone could fall in love with him…but…am I his best option? Are we his best options? He could do so much better. I think of him before me. It's always been that way."

Adam stared down at the floor. "What about Chris and I? What do you think?"

Shannon smiled weakly at Adam, trying to put his words in a polite manner. "Chris is jealous of Jeff. Greatly jealous. You know, that kind of jealous you feel when someone's wearing the same dress in a party and looks better than you…? You just feel bad. Chris probably sees it that way. He saw Jeff - looking all stunning and pretty, maybe the prettiest he'd ever seen and was all 'I'm better than him', just to make up for the pain that's really stirring in him.

"And he loves you. That part isn't a lie. I can see it right into Chris's eyes. The same way he looks at you, I look at Jeff. It's pure-" Shannon just stopped in a minute, his eyes banging into pain and in seconds, he was shaking. "What if…what if…what if I'm gonna turn out like Chris? Then what? What the fuck happens then?"

Adam was stunned. He never thought of that but it seemed so possible. Chris was driven because of love, he wanted Adam, and he was insane…and…Adam just froze for a second. "Do you think Chris had what you have? Like, insane-leaking virus and a childhood growing up to fight, for the bad guy? To find some power and respect…?"

"It's in Canada as well. If we figure out what triggered Chris, we can figure out how to cure him from it. And you…you too…"

"What if there is no cure? I mean, we were just children…the stuff you believe and see and hear as a child is hard to change and all is in my subconscious. Do you think we can travel in Chris's head and just mend his childhood into something better? Do you think we can change his memories…? And even after all that, the trigger works different. It's like…when you are triggered, your brain turns to mush and you just have to hurt someone…"

"The trigger probably must be something from your past. Something that makes you angry…and violet…and it works into your brain so fast you don't even feel like you have a reason for doing anything! We take that memory of anger out and keep the rest in. The trigger wouldn't even exist."

Shannon stared at him, amazed. "This would make a great movie one day."

"I know, right?" Adam laughed, looking at Shannon's face. "We'll pull all the triggers out. The cops have been investigating this for quite some time and I think they'd actually have a device where we can launch into their subconscious in the works. We'll get Jeff and then we can lure Chris to some sort of bait. And I'll help you, too, Shannon. Don't worry about it."

Shannon just stared at Adam in some sort of hopelessness, his voice breaking. "What if…what if Jeff's dead somewhere? What if he got raped again? He'd never trust anyone sexually…and…what about me? What do I tell him? That I got on this plane because I killed some guy or 'cause I was a prostitute?" Shannon sighed. "I can't lie to him…I can't…"

"Just don't stress, Shan. I'll help you."

"I'm scared."

"I know you are."

"Don't fucking tell anyone I'm falling to pieces." Shannon said, his voice a little high-pitched. His chin was tucked between his arms and his eyes were staring at Adam for some time before he nodded off to sleep. Adam just looked down at Shannon. He always thought a lethal weapon looked was ripped and wore death-boots but Shannon was adorable. Adam bit down his lower lip. He had no idea where to look for Jeff.

"Colorful slut." That was what Chris specifically called Jeff.

There was about one place that Adam can think of. A specific Canadian store that sold bright hair products, hair dyes and bags. And Chris loved underground things. An underground sex-slave deal? Adam finally realized, grinning. At least he had a mere idea of where to go next.

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

Adam and Shannon looked outside of the shop for a way inside and Adam noticed the trapped door underneath a bush. Slipping through leaves and painful branches, Adam and Shannon finally made it down only to see that nobody was around. Shannon was shaking. "Jeffy's been sold?"

"Probably."

There was a man standing there, looking towards them. "Would you like a prostitute?"

"Do you have any information on a blonde model that has recently been around?"

"I might." The man seemed to know exactly what we were talking about. Adam could see it from the man's twinkling eyes. "And I happen to know your face, Adam. You're an ex-cop. If you solve a case for me, I might actually consider telling you where Jeff is at the moment."

"…fine…what's the case about?"

"Apparently, my son, Cody, you see, he's got a boyfriend named Ted and Ted had some sort of competition with Randy. He's always hated Randy. And very recently, Randy has been found murdered…and my son, Cody, he's missing as well…I think Cody must've wanted to turn Ted in or something because they've just vanished. If you can find my son and figure it out, then I'll help."

Adam bit his lower lip. "I need descriptions, pictures, relations, everything…"

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

Adam was looking around the rooms where Cody lived through. He noticed his geeky collections of Star Wars dolls, and movies piling up. Cody was an A-class geek. That was adorable in its own way. Shannon laid onto Cody's bed, sleeping, apparently, the drug that Mike had given him was making him more and more tired, which meant that the drug wasn't fully digested as of yet and it's making Shannon tired.

Adam didn't know what was going to happen to Shannon. The trigger was sex, and he had a destructive drug into his system - and he was running out of time all at once. He held onto a paper from Cody's drawer and looked at it, staring at it for what felt like hours.

'_Coddles, Coddles, Coddles, you shouldn't have tempted me to do this…'_

From what Adam remembered, it was definitely in Ted's handwriting and smeared with blood. Blood that Adam would have tested right away. He put the paper into a plastic bag and picked up another plastic bag, scanning with almost cat-eyes as his eyes caught something, a very small bit of blood on a ring. It seemed useless, really, if Cody was hit or anything, then his things would get bloodied depending on where he was but right now, Adam realized that Cody was in fact wearing that. He put it into the plastic bag. Even though there was a huge chance that that wasn't going to give them anything - it would be Cody's blood, Adam knew - but it was still somehow relevant.

His crime scene only induced a piece of a paper, an irrelevant ring, and Shannon saying that his sleep didn't go well. He and Shannon treaded outside towards the nearest police station and induced their found materials. Their eyes caught Dusty Rhodes' face where he was weakly smiling as Adam pooled the things onto the desk. Shannon was holding onto his back and sitting down a lot. Adam just stared down at Shannon as he sat in a certain position and groaned.

"…what the fuck? Was the mattress that painful to be on?"

Shannon groaned one more time before nodding his head. Adam's eyes widened as he grabbed onto Shannon's hand and walked back in. There was a significant detail he'd forgotten. With Dusty and Shannon behind him, Adam opened the place, his heart beating ten times faster as he took off the sheets then doubled over the mattress, his heart stopping.

There were so many letters, so much money and none of it was harmed. Adam blinked. "Means that whoever was in the room, Randy or Ted, or God knew who…missed this. I don't need to bring it over to the police since I know Cody's the last one to ever touch these."

Adam sat down and flipped through the papers. Most of them were from Ted to Cody, their relationship seemed so sweet, Ted saying lovely things to Cody and Cody must've stuffed him down underneath his bed. It seemed irrelevant and where did a 9 year old get so much money? How did a 9 year old get a boyfriend in the first place?

"How come you allowed your 9 year old son to date?" Adam suddenly asked Dusty and Dusty blinked softly.

"I didn't know they were dating. But apparently, they were. Cody and Ted were together. Thought it was love. Ted was around 12. They were so innocent. Looked like they'd never left a finger. Randy, Ted's rival, was 15. Look at this- does this look like the face of a serial killer?" Dusty pointed towards a picture of Ted, holding hands with Cody.

"Did they ever kiss?"

"Oh no! After I figured out, they were only together in front of me. I didn't tell them that they weren't allowed some privacy but Ted doesn't want to think he can't protect Cody, so he keeps me or his Father near him and Cody, just for extra safety. The most they did was hold each other's hand and Cody being onto Ted's lap. Sex and kissing was simply out of the question to them. A peck on the lips would've been fine with me but wasn't with Ted. He wouldn't kiss Cody anywhere but on his forehead or nose. I do respect the child for just that."

"And the money…?" Adam gestured towards it.

"I didn't even know that existed!" Dusty said, horrified.

"What about Dustin? …did he ever suddenly find money missing?" Dusty only shook his head at Adam's notion. Adam stared down at the money then bit down his lower lip. "Why were Randy and Ted rivals?" he suddenly grinned at the question he asked.

"Randy and Ted did some motocross every now and then. They were insanely competitive. Every time Ted would find something to do, Randy will always beat him to it."

"Oh. I see." Adam felt his heart sink. "I'll go to Randy and Ted's house right now and check it - hey, where's Shannon?"

Adam looked down to see Shannon sleeping on the flipped mattress. "Better, Shan?"

"Way better." Shannon mumbled as Adam dragged him out. "But I was having a good dream!"

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

At Randy's house, they found nothing but threats from Randy to Ted and as Shannon slept most of the way in and out, Randy's Mother and Adam had a quick chat, but nothing seemed to be relevant, just that Randy's death was slow and torturous and that she spent at least two hours crying onto his shoulder. Adam saw that there was a tape of a bleeding Randy, and that a figure was disposing of him, a thin figure in black. He did nothing more but drag Randy out of the room, with blood all over and a tired expression was painted on Randy's face.

With the tape in Adam's hand, Adam and Shannon, whom was awake for once, looked around Ted's room, Shannon finding a thousand notes staked underneath Ted's bedside, all death threats from Randy. Adam blinked. He remembered a few dates from Cody's notes, and he looked down at the papers there. For every death threat Randy sent him, Ted sent Cody a love note - just in case Randy actually killed him.

Adam's heart was beating ten times faster. If that was true, Ted could've have killed Randy…

"_I didn't know they were dating. But apparently, they were. Cody and Ted were together. Thought it was love. Ted was around 12. They were so innocent. Looked like they'd never left a finger. Randy, Ted's rival, was 15. Look at this- does this look like the face of a serial killer?" _

It truly didn't.

From what Adam saw, Ted was a victim, not the killer. So it must've been someone else that Randy despised…but it didn't seem to fit with Cody and Ted's disappearances…

"_Every time Ted would find something to do, Randy will always beat him to it."_

Cody…

Cody was the line. The line that Randy could've have crossed, Randy saw Cody as some sort of competition, to impress him, to drive him away from Ted- Ted would've done anything to keep Cody safe…even drive himself to kill Randy? Taking out the latest note from Cody to Ted, and the latest death threat - Shannon poked his head towards the threat and the note.

"Hey, that threat was sent by Randy?" Shannon pointed towards a note and Adam nodded his head. "But it's like…two days after Randy's murder…"

Adam's eyes widened as he picked Shannon up and twirled him around. "_YES! Oh God, yes, Shannon, oh YES! _Ted and Cody must've known he faked his own death and ran away before they were even suspected. Randy must've known that…he wanted to keep them out of their comfort zone! Now if only we have a clue to where Cody and Ted might've gone…"

Shannon grabbed onto the latest note, staring at it before inhaling the scent. "Geja's café. I know that overpriced fondue and salad anywhere! Like…$21.95 for each person! Ha!"

"Fuck, for fondue? My whole wardrobe costs less than that." Adam shook his head, before looking at Shannon. "So where is it?"

Shannon looked uneasy for a moment. "Chicago."

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

"_The spark that is us. This love has never gone away!" _

"Shannon Brian Moore!"

Shannon grinned at him. "Just singing," he said, sipping the rest of his coffee, both of them onto the plane heading off to Chicago. Shannon sipped once more, tasting the strong taste of his cold coffee.

"Singing? It's a UFO song. There is nothing high-pitched in that song!" Adam screeched.

"I'm adding a personal touch!" Shannon protested, sticking his tongue out.

"Keep your personal touches to yourself!" Adam retorted before laughing out loudly, and Shannon joined him in. The light atmosphere was contagious, they've almost forgotten why they were in a plane, what they were looking for, what trouble they've put themselves in as Adam grabbed onto Shannon's arm and Shannon rested his head onto Adam's arm.

"Haven't laughed like that since Jay," Adam said, his eyes twinkling.

"And Matt," Shannon bit down his lower lip. "You know, when he was Jeff's bodyguard, when he resigned, we got distant - I had no idea he did that to Jeff. I would've scratched his face off but then again… I get why he did it. Jeff's gorgeous…he's simply…beautiful."

"He is," Adam agreed softly. His voice was a lot lower than before as he looked at Shannon's face. "Did Matt know you had a crush on Jeff?"

Shannon shook his head. "Even if it was obvious, I was always with Jeff. He just saw me as some inferior model-like person, even if I was built on muscle and protein shakes. He knows that. He just wants a reason to start hating me…because he thought I was perfect for Jeff. He wanted Jeff too…I know he had but when he finally had him, it must've not felt the same way for him. It was better admiring from a far and wanting than to actually have Jeff in your arms. Like a pretty decorating cupcake. You can eat it until it's gone but it actually looked better than it tasted. As if the decorations are more exciting than the actual taste, you know?"

"That's why you call Jeff cupcake?" Adam smirked.

"Yeah!" Shannon grinned. "Why? You never called Chris any insane cheesy nicknames?"

Adam bit his lower lips, trying to remember. "…no. I'm not the type to. Nothing other than baby or sweetheart, but that was before I realized Christine was Chris…then it was asshole, bastard…you know…"

"Flight's almost over."

"Yeah, I know."

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

Shannon and Adam looked through Geja's at night, only to try and find if they'd ever seen a turquoise-eyed brunette and a blue-eyed blonde, and with a nod of their heads, Shannon smiled softly. They explained they came around every night but yesterday and Shannon felt defeated. Adam thought they must've headed off to some other place, and Shannon thought they must've fled the state.

"I…saw where they were…headed at…" the voice was so weak.

Shannon and Adam turned around to face a olive-eyed black-haired boy, with bloodshot eyes, straight hair that had a bit of a messy texture, an oversized dark plaid unbuttoned shirt, with tiny shorts, and a black tank that had something of relation to straightedge. There was an blonde behind him, who was holding onto Phil's shoulders, bringing him closer. The blonde blinked. "Yeah, I saw them too. Why do you need to know?"

"Investigating a scene." Adam simply said, "when was the last time you saw them?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Like…a young blonde and an even younger brunette… didn't seem like the type to run off though. They looked scared." The black-haired boy said.

"Names? Your names." Shannon asked, looking at Adam's notes.

"Oh yeah," the blonde muttered. "Shawn and Phil. Phil's 16 and I'm…well, I'm 30."

Shannon laughed, '_and you guys are together? _God, and I thought there was an age gap between me and Jeff! Ha!" Shannon couldn't hold in his laughter, as Adam put a hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, we kinda are." Shawn said, wrapping his arms around Phil's waist and kissing his neck. "I know it's not smart dating something this young or vice versa…but his parents don't mind. They're just happy he's finally found someone, even if I'm a bit old. Now, Phillycat and I saw them heading off towards a hotel. I'll show it to you."

Shawn and Phil were out of there before Shannon and Adam could react and they followed them in a pace. It was true. The hotel wasn't far off, which was probably why they used to go to Geja's, it wasn't far away…and they could pay for the overpriced food with Ted's money. Adam's eyes widened - so Ted could've given Cody the money…to run off with him. And Cody couldn't carry so much, he got a bag, put all of his clothes in and didn't have enough room for a money. But being 9, he couldn't carry more than one bag. Now, that almost everything is solved, other than what really happened to Randy.

At the hotel room, Shannon and Adam went towards the desk.

Shannon sighed softly, waving flirty hand signs towards the desk man, 'I need you to tell me the room of two guys, Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes and you know…maybe gimmie a pass? They hired me as a…" with that, Shannon put his arms around the man's neck.

The man looked nervous for a second. "Oh…um…yes…" he was typing around in his computer and swiped a card out.

"He didn't find you very sexy." Adam said as they walked up.

"Turned on or freaked out, both work." Shannon shrugged and Adam and him opened the door, watching Cody fall asleep with a Ted doll beside him. Then later on, a guy walked in, who Adam presumed was Ted, with his blonde hair, and blue eyes and Ted looked down at his lover, kissing his neck so that Cody was awake. Cody looked tortured.

"W-what?" Shannon stuttered.

"Cody and I are playing around a game," Ted took off his hat and his blonde hair was off and there was just brown hair. Ted was really Randy. Shannon's heart was pumping. "Teddy…Teddy's dead and I'm taking his place, replacing him like a-"

"Fuck! You're a bastard! You made Ted pretend to want to take Cody away and then you killed Ted and…God, you made the poor guy feel… shit." Adam realized, grabbing onto a gun out of his pocket, 'don't make me -"

In a second, Randy whipped out another gun and pointed it towards Adam, with a ruthless smirk on his lips.

"Cody…"

Cody stared at them. He was so young. He shouldn't be here. He was wrapped around in an oversized shirt that probably belonged to Randy, taking a lollipop out and licking it softly.

"Ha!" Randy laughed. "Ted always…he always licked a lollipop when he was in trouble…every flavor meant something, what does purple mean to you?"

"Bruising…" Cody coughed, licking the grape lollipop. Cody pointed towards his wrists, which were bruised. "He always liked a grape one when he had bruises. A cherry one for when he was happy and green for when he wanted to just go outside and play…and…he said I was like those multicolor ones…like I was…everything…" Cody muttered softly.

He shoved the grape lollipop back into his mouth so he wouldn't talk.

"Aww, Cody misses Teddybear, doesn't he?"

Cody nodded his head, and he was shaking tiredly, nodding softly towards Randy. Cody's body was shaking horridly as he reached towards the floor. "Teddy…"

"It's like Jeff without Shannon." Adam said, blinking and looking at Cody.

"Oh really? Care to share, Missy?" Randy's hands were around Shannon's face. "Go ahead, tell me. Do you have any ridiculous things you do that Jeff regularly does? Something insane and stupid and irrational?"

Shannon pushed him off, hyperventilating. "Yes, in fact."

"Shannon -" Adam was cut off by Shannon.

"He used to have this cute little addiction to barrettes. Then he just plain hated them. He had a lot of barrettes, and he broke up the design on the clip and put them. We had like…two entire huge bowls of it. They were cute little decorations, stuff like ice cream cones, cupcakes, lollipops, hearts, butterflies, jewels, rings…and he kept on buying barrettes just to take off the décor…I don't know why but I started doing it. I bought barrettes but they were a little…not too girly, like edgy barrettes, with stars, leaves, dark butterflies, soccer balls, violets, stuff that were a little darker than Jeff's and he saw them once and he was just so happy…he likes it when I do stuff with him- even if they're just some stupid habit that makes no sense."

"Ha, see, love, stupid, insane love… it shouldn't exist." Randy said. "I suppose he knows the scent of his shampoo too."

"Apple, cherry and mango…" Shannon snapped back at him.

"See? They're all the same. Lovesick lunatics…it's just sweet to see them break apart without each other."

Shannon pushed Randy away and stared at him.

"You…you were involved with Chris, weren't you?"

"Honey, of course I was," Randy ran a hand towards Shannon's thigh, feeling the feel of Shannon's firm thigh. "Hmm…someone's been working out a lot. Isn't that sweet? You could just strangle Jeff in your death-body."

"I don't want to! WHERE IS HE, YOU BASTARD?"

Randy whispered something into Shannon's ear. "Where all dreams are forgotten and where reality takes its strive."

"What?"

Randy was just about to bring the gun back up when Shannon pounced and Adam wasn't sure of the last few minutes. It was just Shannon clawing through him with nails and anger and pure fury…Randy's flesh was being tampered with so quickly. Cody let out a scream of horror and Randy finally let the trigger go, shooting Shannon into his shoulder and the scream was enough distract for Shannon before Randy pulled him off.

"You can't win-!"

Cody had hit him over the head with some sort of hard metallic substance Cody found onto the floor and Randy was onto the floor, Cody grabbed onto Shannon's hand, giving him some sort of barrette. Cody softly smiled. "For Ted and Jeff."

"For Ted and Jeff." Shannon nodded.

"Good luck."

"We're taking you home first. We need your Father to tell us about Jeff's location." Adam wrapped his arms around Cody's waist and pulled him upwards. "Come on, Shan…"

Shannon looked down at the barrette, soft, with a 'C' incrusted into it. C for Cody, Shannon was sure but… "Cupcake." Shannon said in a wobbly voice. "Adam, wait!"

"Hmm?" Adam asked.

Shannon pulled out Adam's hand and put the barrette in it. "Adam…he's not mine. He's yours."

"H-huh?" Adam whispered.

"When anyone says Jeff's name, your eyes twinkle. Whenever you see a pale green scarf, your heart looks like it's about to stop. You can't stop thinking about him…you're falling for him and that's real. Whatever I feel…it's never going to be real enough for me and Jeff."

Adam looked down at the 'C', smiling back at Shannon. "Thank you."

"Just…please…don't…don't hurt him. When we find him." Shannon whispered, 'no one night stands…no…nothing…I don't want…not Jeff…ever hurt…or else, I'd kill you Adam, I swear I will."

Adam nodded softly and kissed Shannon's nose. "That is if we find him."

Shannon was shaking for a moment, his arms around Adam's neck and tears blurring his vision. It was all wrong. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Adam looked down at the barrette, putting it in his pocket and putting his hand around Shannon's hip. Right then, it didn't matter they were standing in the middle of Chicago, having no idea of anything at all, just that there was some spark of hope.

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

**Yet again, I have hinted at a pairing I don't normally write. CM Punk/Shawn Michaels, XD. They seem kinda cute now that I think about it...sheeit, I just love it when I hint at couples, makes me wanna make them reappear. Yesh, let's make them reappear again!**

**Anyways...**

**Feedbacks! Yesh, yesh...**

**And...**

**Erm...**

**Lollipops. My muses seem to be very keen on Lollies these days. XD.**

**X Sam.**


	6. The Secret: Don't Tell Anyone

**I'm running out of plot. D=**

**On another note, XD I got some hot fresh Shannon angst for us all :3  
**

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

**Chapter Six:The Secret - Don't Tell Anyone**

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

Shannon lied down onto a chair, watching Dusty stroke his son's hair and kissing the warm flesh of his forehead, and Dusty stared at Shannon, shaking and staring at Shannon's face, '…um…I don't per say have a location for Jeff but I do have this."

Shannon stared down at the chart, looking at one of the pictures of Jeff in a photo shoot next to a file, he grabbed onto the picture and stared at it, before taking off Adam's wallet and pushing the picture of Jeff in it, looking at it, smiling softly. "I'll tell you about this later," he gave the wallet back to Adam, read through the lines and typing, looking at them. He looked at the client's name and his eyes widened ten times faster. "New York, one of Mike's friends, John Cena…? I know him. When we were doing a shoot there, he was fixing the lights and stuff…"

But where in New York?

Shannon blinked. He can't track down where John lived and maybe - he didn't even live in a house. He tried to remember something of the man, he was in a leather jacket, a white graphic shirt and faded jeans in a light wash last time he'd seen him. And then -

"_Where all dreams are forgotten and where reality takes its strive." _

Dreams…? Reality?

Somewhere where dreams are crushed, minced into nothing apparently. Adam stared at him, mirroring Shannon's thoughts, having that line echoing into his head, the line that Randy had said. The question was, what would Randy be doing in Ohio in the first place? A motocross competition? That made sense, Adam nodded to himself. Adam vaguely remembered New York, the most perfect lace for a motocross race was near a store where they sold dream catchers. Apparently, 'dreams' meant nightmares. What would Jeff be doing in a store like that? What the…?

Another trapped door.

Which meant that Chris set that dream-catcher store up. Adam thumped. Chris's subconscious had a trigger, sometimes, you'd get obsessed with something linked to the trigger. Which was why Shannon was out in the gym half the time, to make his body defined sometimes, which would make sex more enjoyable, and sex was Shannon's trigger - he didn't want it but he made himself look more desirable for some reason. So whatever Chris's trigger was then dreams were some sort of opposite? Or was it reality? …what was the opposite of dream catchers? Or rather was the sex-slave trade the opposing trigger?

Then it hit him. The thirteen girls he massacred…he killed them not because of jealousy then. Because of something else… but what? What did those 13 girls had in common other than they were models, beautiful and had been fucked by Adam? Maybe that was it. Maybe it was why he was so possessive. So inhumanly possessive. It hit Adam like a wave of sunlight. Maybe it wasn't love, it was just like a girl getting her way to get a sequin top she'd wear once, it was…more of the drive to get it that was hard but she still wanted it so bad. Adam thought of it. Chris just didn't like things getting detached from him.

Dream-catcher, to have dreams was to be detached from reality and Chris held onto the reality, held onto his very possession, because of some event that had happened in his childhood. Adam just had to probe and see… Adam smiled to himself, it was all finally planning out. He realized it.

"Come on, Shan. We're going to Ohio."

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

"Yeah, we send it towards the address you told us to. Thanks, Adam. And we also sent the files you wanted me to send you. If you figure this out, we might even let you back on the force."

"Thanks, Hunt. I'll call you when the case is wrapped." Adam shut the phone and looked over at the sleeping Shannon. He didn't last two minutes in the cab without slipping off to sleep after the flight. Adam held him in his arms and stroked his hair and kissed his nose. He held Shannon tightly for some time, suddenly, Jeff seemed like a dream. But for Shannon, that 'dream' was a part of his whole life.

"Here."

Adam woke Shannon up so that they both walked out, both of them passing by a shop and Adam froze for a moment, walking inside, past garments and reached for a rainbow tie-dye scarf and looked at it. "This would look amazing in Jeff's hair…" Adam said.

Shannon laughed. "You saw that from just the door?"

"Yeah…" Adam said, flipping it over, and then smiled warmly, then grabbing a handful of barrettes. Shannon just stared at him and shook his head.

"That would probably cost more than my car." Shannon laughed softly, watching as Adam stared at the barrettes. Shannon didn't say anything anymore. He knew that look into Adam's eyes, the compassion, the want, the need, just thirty times more intense. His body felt rigid and cold. Shannon grabbed a handful himself. "I'll help you!"

Adam smirked, as they walked towards the counter. Shannon just stared for what felt like hours at Adam's face. He'd never seen him so glowy… he felt a pang of happiness erupt in him. Maybe Adam was really good enough for Jeff. He could imagine Adam sitting down onto a chair, with Jeff lying down on top of him, in a soft pale yellow dress or something. That face was commitment. Shannon knew it well enough that Adam would do anything for Jeff for now on…

Shannon felt himself sink. How in hell's name would he know what love was? He had a sex-trigger, he couldn't even think of sex, much less have a relationship. No guy would ever give up sex to be with him…Shannon felt tears prick into his eyes. Neither would Jeff.

Adam pulled out the scarf from his bag and looked at it one more time before shoving it back in. "Let's go."

Adam and Shannon were just about to go to the dream-catcher's store when they realized how late it was. 2 AM. They booked a hotel, and Shannon sat down onto the bed, hearing the shower run for Adam. Only moments after had Adam left the bathroom, a towel around his waist as he saw Shannon spreading across the bed. Adam's heart palpitated as he sat down onto the bed and stroked his hair. Shannon looked so pretty…so…no. Adam shook his head. He only thought that way because he hadn't had sex in so long.

Adam looked down at the bag and played with it, remembering that Shannon had some sort of story to tell him.

"Shannon? You wanted to tell me something…?"

"When we were pretending to have sex to fool Chris, I went along with it because I had some sort of pill." Shannon said, pulling out a bottle of pills. "They help with the trigger, you know…like when-"

"I'm not a virgin." Shannon was shaking, 'but I still can't handle the mere thought of sex…but…I'm not a virgin. Jeff doesn't know. Nobody knows actually. It's - it might help you with Chris, knowing that I have pills for this."

"Where did you get pills from?" Adam inquired, studying Shannon's face.

"Before my Father died, he made these pills for me. I was trained as a child, and my Father saw me train. He did it so the memories of then weren't supposed to flow in my head when I take them and even if the trigger it's pulled, the pill resists my body from being triggered by my subconscious. I tried it once, while I was having sex with some…guy…I was triggered back. He let me alone so I killed the only things that were there - some of his pets, his parrot and his two dogs but I couldn't look at him right again."

"Who was this guy?"

"Matt." Shannon sighed softly, wrapping his hair around his finger. "Another reason why we detached. He knew I killed his pets and along with the crush he had for Jeff, he thought I was going to kill Jeff…I have to prove him wrong. I can have sex and not kill…I can…"

Shannon took off his shirt and took two huge pills, nodding off. "Come on, Adam. Touch me…I want to see if I can go through this."

Adam nodded his head, taking off his clothing quickly and looked down at Shannon's body, taking off Shannon's pants and slipping off his boxers. Adam positioned himself, looking at Shannon's slightly uncomfortable face but Adam pushed into Shannon anyways, feeling the tightness of him. Adam let out a sigh. It felt so good after so long.

Shannon groaned. "I'm sorry, Addy! This is a big mistake! You can stop now…"

But Adam didn't think he could stop. He looked into Shannon's eyes, lust and need burning into his eyes. "I need this release…" Adam felt rude, felt horrid, but Shannon still nodded his head, taking out the bottle and took two more pills, blinking repeatedly. "F-f-finish I guess."

Shannon felt Adam push in and out of him, and Shannon was screaming. "Stop! Just stop right now!" Shannon's eyes blurred with tears and Adam pulled out, looking down at Shannon's sweaty face, tearful face. Adam's arms were around Shannon's shoulders, holding him as tightly as he could, feeling Shannon sob and cry. "Oh God, that hurt…that hurt so bad…never do that to Jeff! Never!"

"Shan, to you, it might be painful but to others -"

"Don't you dare even think about doing this to Jeff! No!" Shannon screamed out, tears running down his face, 'it hurts, it hurts so bad…Addy…no…"

Adam looked down at Shannon's face, crumpled with pure pain and agony, him still hyperventilating against Adam's chest, and Shannon slowly slipped off to sleep. Adam lay Shannon down softly, putting clothes back onto his body, running his hand through weak strands of hair.

He was going to go check out the dream-catcher shop thing along then. He didn't have to drag Shannon there. He got dressed and headed out. It felt so lonely without Shannon, even if he was distracted or asleep most of the time. He opened the door and slipped down where John Cena was standing there, in full leather, looking down at a chart. "Hey! You aren't-"

"Where's Jeff, John?" Adam simply asked, looking at him. "You bought him but where is he?"

"I told some guy I'd get Jeff for him. His name is Evan Bourne. He's a Dolphin trainer who wants someone with a positive attitude and that looks good in a swimsuit as an assistant. But then again, what's wrong with that is the shark territory that Evan needs someone to help him with…someone that he wouldn't care if…someone ate him. Plus, Evan wanted Jeff specifically, because of his inability to talk, so he can't scream when sharks mangle him to pieces and he won't be able to talk and disrupt his act."

"And where is Evan at…?"

"Well, he lives around in Ohio, but you need to get an appointment with his sister. I'll get an appointment for you from Abby and call you at that time. She's his stepsister but yeah, she'll definitely get you hooked with Evie."

"Thanks so much, John."

John gave him a number and Adam exchanged his own. They nodded and Adam was off.

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

Shannon looked down at the floor, 'of course! I'm gonna bring Jeff back long before the showdown, Mr Hardy! Yes, he's having a lot of fun! Thanks! …what do you mean Matt doesn't trust me? I sound a bit down? No, no, I'm fine! Just…a lot of shrimp and cocktails!"

Shannon put the phone down, exhaling. Adam walked in and shook his head, 'you look thinner."

"Y-yeah, I was missing Jeff. I…don't think I eat much when I'm upset." Shannon turned around to look at his body and sighed. "I like meat. I like muscle. I need more of it. Gimmie some fries, dude and I'll go lift weights downstairs."

Adam laughed and passed him a brown bag. "Ice cream."

"Better!" Shannon took out the huge bowl and sat down, biting into the cold dessert as Adam sat down beside him. "…you see, um… we're supposed to bring Jeff back in three days and if we don't have him by then they're gonna know something is up…" Shannon whispered softly.

"Yeah, John said he'd call me when he booked an appointment with Evan so…when I get to Evan, I also get to Jeff."

Shannon gave a huge grin. "I'm just happy my Jeffy isn't a sex toy!"

"Shannon, after the…um…sex…did you hurt anything?"

"It doesn't matter…"

"Shannon, who did you…?"

Shannon pulled off his shirt to expose a hundred different cuts on the surface and Adam let out a gasp. "Fuck! Shannon?"

"I had nothing else! I couldn't get out of the room…I had a knife and I had a razor and I had a body and I felt the pain. If I had someone to kill, I would've done it…but I didn't…and I was the only thing left." Shannon pulled his shirt back on.

"What if you killed yourself?"

Shannon looked at Adam, as if it was never a possibility then looked down at the floor. "When you just want to get out and kill something and tear something to shreds, you don't really think whether you care if it's dead or not…that includes myself. The only thing I ever cared about besides Jeff was Matt but that was after all of the shit…"

"You eat when you're upset, normally."

"Yeah…but I dunno…I just…"

"Shit. Mike's pills."

Shannon looked down at his food and pushed it. "I'm so sick of pills. Sex-pills, thin-pills, fat-pills, fuck pills! I don't want anything anymore." Shannon took the bottle out and threw it onto the floor and walked towards the bathroom, opening the shower. Adam just sat down and then heard the sound of the phone ringing, picking it up.

"Hey!"

"John!"

Adam smirked happily, 'John! Didja make an appointment?"

"Yeah. You get it in an hour. I told him your address so he's coming there."

"Thanks, John!"

Adam had dressed up and so did Shannon. Adam had dark jeans, a green dress shirt and a black blazer. Shannon mirrored Adam's look but instead of green, it was blue and in ten minutes, Shannon ripped his jeans in hesitation of it before sitting down onto the couch. And when Evan walked through the doors, Adam's heart sprung. They were close to Jeff again! This was all worth the pain, all worth the horror, all worth the agony… Adam smiled over at Shannon, who was grinning. This was real right now.

Evan sat down and looked down at his feet, "you called me over for…?"

"Jeff!" Shannon screeched out. "We need him. I'm willing to pay anything for him, please!"

Evan saw the pain into his eyes and nodded his head. "Okay…I just need Shannon for my show."

"Why Shannon?" Adam inquired.

"Well, for once, Jeff is too thin, it's not doing anything to the sharks. They won't come and listen to me and I need someone with a little extra meat."

"I can just bulk up!" Shannon exclaimed. "Yeah! I got my ice cream and I got a gym downstairs…plus, I haven't lost too much! I can do this! I will get that shark to find me as some sorta bait! Yes!"

"Good luck!" Evan smiled. He gave Shannon a card. "That's the night. I'll give you Jeff after you've done the show! And I hope you gain a bit more…you look kinda too thin."

"No! I can bulk up." Shannon smirked. "Addy, go get me some food and lift some weights for some muscle definition! Be happy I'm like one of those people who gain two pounds just by thinking of eating bread."

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

"Where's Shannon?" Evan asked, onto a huge chair, staring down at a shark tank. The shark were at the bottom of the tank, ignoring Evan barking orders at them. Evan looked down to see Adam standing there with a blazer, a dark polo shirt and jeans.

Shannon walked towards them, feeling slightly sick from his overeating. He felt the need to throw up as he stepped up towards a ladder and reached for the chain hovering over the tank, slipping upwards, and her heart was palpitating. He was looking downwards, sweating. "Shit! That shark is…huge…" Shannon paled.

"Do you want to get down?" Adam screamed from down the tank.

"N-no! It's okay!" Shannon exclaimed, looking down towards the shark.

"It's not okay, sweetheart."

Shannon's face darted towards Chris, who was standing on a chair, where you need a ladder just to climb the chair. Chris smirked softly as he looked down at the shark. "It can bite your legs in half if you're not careful. Do you really wanna lose a limb because Adam is obsessed over Jeff? Because of a little obsession?"

"I'd lose my entire body for him!" Shannon snapped, looking down at the shark and climbing up.

"Okay," Evan barked towards the shark. "You don't get anything from me unless you do this, okay? Listen! Listen, Freddie! You're going to have to -"

But Freddie simply lunged for Shannon and Shannon slipped as farther as he could go.

Chris smirked. "Jeff would love to know that you raped him…or what seems to be…on clips. I've been following you. Smart figuring out all those clues but-"

"You're sick! You need help! Get Shannon out of there, Evan!" Adam hollered but Evan shook his head. "I don't know how to get Shannon out!"

"Shannon, don't move!" Adam said, climbing up towards the ladder but Adam felt a slight touch on his arm and felt a body climb on top of him. Adam looked down to see Jeff's green eyes looking at him again. "Jeff…?"

Jeff had a determined look to his face.

Adam was about to tell him to get off but Shannon's shriek caused Adam to glide upwards and Jeff clung to him. "Shannon…"

Shannon looked down towards to see Jeff and his eyes widened, "Jeff, no!" and in the moment, Shannon had used his arms as an exaggerating, causing him to slide down towards the shark even more. "Jeff, what in fuck's name do you think you're doing?"

Adam sighed. "Just stay where you are, Shan. The shark's looking at you like you're an ice cream cone!"

Shannon climbed back up but the shark was still lunging at him, trying to get a bite of human flesh. Shannon watched as Adam swung towards him, Jeff onto his back as they climbed up to where Shannon was. Shannon just looked at Jeff for a few minutes before hugging him tightly.

"Awe, ain't that cute? Friends reunite and a shark is waiting to eat them."

Adam took the chain and swung towards Chris, grabbing onto his Chris's waist and holding him as some sort of weight towards the shark. "Tell us, Chris, why in hell's name does Jeff smile all the time?"

Chris looked down, drenched in fear as the shark lunged at him but Adam pulled him up just so the shark missed the bite. "He has a mental problem. You smile when you're happy. He smiles when he's sad…and why wouldn't he be? He's starving, he's unable to decide on the career he wants…Gilbert saw Jeff smiling while watching one of those beauty contests and thought that he was interested…signed him up, started his career…Jeff was always all-frown, which reflected happiness but Jeff's brain frowns at happiness instead of grin at it."

"So all those smiles…all those…he's been so unhappy all this time…?" Shannon was ghastly. He always said to himself, Jeff was such a happy person, always smiling. His heart palpitating. He was so unhappy all this time - and nobody knew. Jeff couldn't say anything. "And why can't he speak?"

"Another mental sorta of thing. Shannon's fault anyways. Our…'creators' or whoever, have been taking people from under our nose and operating them. I think Shannon knows about the scare they had when Jeff was a seven year old. He'd gone missing for a while and then was back. Shannon thought he was imagining things…so he didn't tell anyone. It's all about rewiring Jeff mentally. That's why he can't talk. You can operate but his body's so used to the wiring right now that operating on him may as well be a slow, painful suicide!"

"And Chris…?"

"Yeah?"

"You are coming with us while we fix you." Adam snarled.

"No way!" Adam lowered Chris slowly so he was closer to the shark.

"FINE! FINE! Just…" Adam pushed Chris towards the bar and Chris was grabbing onto Jeff's hand, scratching to feel and hold onto anything and Jeff, holding onto Shannon's hand was swinging by Chris's arms. "…Chris…pull them up…" Chris nodded, slowly pulling up Jeff and Shannon, but the shark lunged for them, where Shannon had slipped apart from Jeff. Jeff stared with horrified eyes as he slipped down after him.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Adam dived in as well, grabbing quickly onto Jeff's hand and pulling him out of the water, 'get outta the tank!" Adam said before dived once more. Jeff slipped out of the tank while the shark swarmed around in hunger, and Adam and Shannon both trying to swim off as quickly as they could've, with restricting breathing. Jeff waited for them to get out and slowly, Jeff's eyes met with Adam pulling a barely breathing Shannon out. Adam pulled Shannon and himself out of the tank, placing him onto the floor, looking down at the floor. Shannon gasping for breath.

"Shannon?"

"I'm seeing black dots…"

"Shannon!" Adam exclaimed, looking at Jeff who looked like he was about to cry. "He'll be fine, just…come on, Shan…let's take you to a Doctor…" Adam looked down at the cut onto Shannon's leg, his eyes widening. "Shit, Shan! Your leg…we might have to…"

"Amputate. I know! Just do it…the pain…" Shannon was hyperventilating. "TAKE THE FUCKING PAIN AWAY, ADAM!"

Jeff jumped up, looking like he was going to faint. "Shit…" Adam whispered, wrapping his arms around Shannon's body. Adam carried him, looking down at Jeff whose eyes were brimming with tears. "It's gonna be okay, Jeff. They're probably gonna cut off Shannon's leg but he…he just wants the pain to stop…come on…let's…he's going to be fine…"

**Feedback!**

**X Sam.**


	7. The Return: Home Sweet Home

**Dearest Kassandra,**  
**Of course I wanted to feed him to the sharks. I would've done it too if he wasn't a vital part of the plot I had set up.**  
**Love,**  
**Sam.**

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

**Chapter Seven:**  
**The Return - Home Sweet Home **

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

North Carolina never looked so beautiful before.

Adam and Jeff were beside Shannon onto his hospital bed. Adam wanted to tell Jeff that he should go home and rest but Jeff just shot him a glare. He truly wanted to stay with Shannon through and through. Adam though had gone to the Hardy's, but hadn't knocked onto the door, but from the corner of the window, he'd seen Matt reading a book, looking completely horrid as he slammed it down after a few minutes. Adam could see Matt's liquid brown eyes, full of guilt, full of misery, all Adam wanted to do was surge in and say 'JEFF'S BACK' but he couldn't. Jeff and Shannon needed their privacy.

Adam went back after a while, only to see Jeff outside of the surgery room, trembling and Adam held Jeff's tiny, weak hands tightly, looking into scared little green eyes. Adam kissed the top of Jeff's head, telling him how it'll be okay. Adam felt a silent tugging at his stomach, if Shannon made out of this, he'd want to go and find a cure for Shannon's problem, something that Jeff didn't know of as of yet. Adam looked over at Chris, who was sitting down there, angrily staring at them both, mumbling something over and over to himself.

Adam looked at Chris's eyes, he looked genuinely tired, with bloodshot droopy eyes. It was not too long until they could see Shannon again but it felt like years for Jeff and years for Adam, holding Jeff close to him and saying to him it'll be fine, Shannon will survive an amputation - he wouldn't survive living with a damaged limb full of infection ready to spread from a shark bite. Adam moved towards the door, peering to look at a Shannon fiddling around with the sheets.

"Water. I want water." Shannon stared at Adam as Adam pulled out a bottle and threw it towards him. Shannon managed to grab it, smiling softly at Adam with a warm look on his face. "Jeff, shit…I told you I wanted to have it done! Plus, part robot is in style."

Jeff managed an adorable smile through his pained face.

"Come over here, you too-worried-over-people person." Shannon wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist to embrace him for a moment, looking over towards Adam and then biting down his lip, gesturing to Chris and then to himself. Adam knew he wanted to get this thing out of his mind, the trigger. Shannon pulled Jeff out and hung his legs across. Jeff's eyes widened.

"Fuck it, Jeff. It's not so bad. Some dudes are gonna tell me how to get used to it. Plus, I still look better than any model in the world."

Jeff made a laughing gesture but nothing came out of his lips. Shannon looked quite used to it while Adam imagined a laugh coming from Jeff's lips. Shannon stared at Adam, startled. He really wanted to get this 'quest' over with, to get Chris and him towards the centre and get their minds cleansed from the trigger. Shannon looked at Chris again, and then slowly stepped out of the bed. Shannon slid backwards, trying to keep balance. He bit down his lip thoughtfully.

Jeff looked startled, waving his arms around frantically as he grabbed onto a chalkboard and wrote 'SIT DOWN' onto the board as quickly as possible. Shannon shook his head. "I'll be fine. Plus, women can walk in heels and I tried those. This is way easy-"

Shannon tripped over and Adam caught him with fast reflexes, their eyes meeting as Jeff stared at them in the silence. And almost on cue, Chris shoved Shannon backwards onto his bed, glaring at him. "Fuck, Chris, the dude just had his leg cut off. Can you try and be nice?"

"No." Chris mumbled.

Taking Shannon out in a wheelchair, Adam couldn't wait until Jeff got back home and gave Matt the greatest shock in his life. Adam could still remember soft liquid depressed eyes, almost as if he was going to kill himself any moment if he heard any bad news. Adam just stopped by Jeff's house. "Look, Addy's gonna drop me at my house," Shannon gestured. "And Chris…Chris is going straight into the slammer, you bitch."

Chris just shot Shannon a cold gaze. "No, not back there. It sucks. I swear eating a shoe would be better than spending a day there, eating the stuff they give you. Hanging from a cliff is better than being locked in a dingy, old, rotting cell."

"Oh, sounds like your type of place," Adam nodded thoughtfully.

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

"This is it…?" Adam looked around. It seemed horrifying. A million symbols all around the walls, engraved with a chisel. The stone wall looked harsh and uninviting. Shannon blinked as he reached an Iron Maiden, 'you remember these, the stuff they used with the sharp spears they dig into you?"

"Especially made not to poke vital organs at all, but it still hurt like hell." Chris said, almost as if he were bonding with Shannon, into a trance as he looked through and through with him. Shannon stopped by as he shuddered and pulled dry-bloodied chains. "Did they ever use this on you?"

"Yeah…" Chris looked down.

Adam stared down. Shannon was walking fine into his new robotic leg, he didn't need the wheelchair now, he was too gripped by memories to care and Chris wasn't acting like the Chris he knew. Chris ran a hand trough old chipped chains. "I ran off when I was eight, holding…a one year old kid…I wanted food. I wanted to eat the kid. I was starving…"

"Fuck, ewe," Adam responded, his eyes widening. "You wanted to eat a kid?"

"You know what we ate? Twigs and mud…" Chris snapped, "this was some sort of luxury for us. I sat by the lake every day, hoping and wishing for real food…I haven't eaten in weeks. This was my first real solid food and I wanted to eat it. I didn't care if it was a living human being. The men didn't know he existed. I hid him whenever they came over. They had no idea… and then I ran off to eat him. I was too hungry. Too famished. And they caught me and hauled me back in and the used the chains to wrap them around my wrists and my ankles. They used animals to try and dismember my body but then, my mentor saw that I didn't even shed a tear through excruciating pain. He reported it and they stopped wanting to disassemble me, knowing I could be use of them as a weapon."

Shannon blinked. "I never got punished with these. I was punished in an Iron Maiden once for not passing the fitness test by one point."

"Fitness test?" Adam suddenly asked.

Shannon nodded, 'yeah, as children, they made us think that people died in some sort of mud. They actually did burials there a couple of times, and we had to trek back and forth through it as a warm up to our everyday activities and we weren't even told to do it - it's supposed to be part of our daily routine. At a fitness test, you trek through the mud in the highest speed, grab a torch and burn your ankles before you actually try and run to compete. The significance is that anyone could hurt you, anyone can stab you, so you have to run - and not look back. Through the course, you trek through another pile of mud, this time the people are semi-alive and are grabbing you. For a kid, that's terrifying.

"Then you burn this ballerina girl, a real one year old in a ballerina costume and the faster you do it, the faster you can go and finish. You climb through a stone wall and you have to jump when you reach on top. You break your leg, you lose points if you just sit there. You have to go on. About during the jump, I accidentally spread my legs and broke both of them, I was about to crawl the rest of the way but then I heard my Father say 'I love you, Shanny! Stop!' and it made me look back. I wasn't supposed to. It was against the rules… they put me in an Iron Maiden that night, about…five years old, dove a spear across my side, and then back at my shoulders but it's the fact that they knew I was so claustrophobic. They kept me there for two days before they let me out. They didn't spear me in too many places, but it as the idea of being all alone in this dark place, locked and maybe never to be seen again."

Adam was stunned.

"I got into an Iron Maiden when, at four years old, I was forced to sit under the hot slaving sun, and knit these ballerina slippers for these babies that some of our female ones had. Anyways, the babies were fine and safe, but the female students of ours couldn't see them. And I remember this girl that was my best friend at that time, Emilie, she was about ten years old and wanted to see the girl she birthed. Some girls are just there to birth more soldiers. She birthed a girl and they instantly killed her—I didn't lie to her and told her she got killed…I regretted it ever since because poor fragile Emilie killed herself. Threw herself off a cliff."

"Yeah, I remember…" Shannon nodded thoughtfully to himself. "I used to wear those ballerina slippers you made. You were in a more advanced position than I was, I truly and utterly get that… so they gave you more stuff to do than me but rules still applied so…"

Adam just stared at them. It wasn't as if they hated each other, it was as if they were old friends reconnecting on past memories, even if those past memories were incredibly fucked. Shannon smiled at Chris before looking around and then picking up a tiny little knife. "Remember those little ones?"

"Yeah, most shocking thing is that those hurt us more…"

"Than the bigger, scarier looking ones." Shannon flipped it around and tossed it between hand to hand skillfully. "It's another reason why I got into the modeling business. Those tragic beauty painful shit…hell, put some of our older stuff in some stuff girls do today and presto, we got the perfect torturing trick. Hey, Chris, I bet you can't handle it!"

"Fuck off, bitch, I know I can…"

Chris and Shannon disappeared into the end of the room and Adam followed them, still incredibly stunned and out of place. What the hell…? Shannon watched as he threw his bag onto the floor so that a bunch of waxing jars and strips fell to the floor. "Erm…Jeff, in case of emergencies."

"Fuck," Chris blinked.

Shannon giggled and then sprinted, coming back with a jar of honey into his hand. Shannon sat down, taking off his pants and slathering on the waxing jell, Chris stared at him as Shannon rubbed it in through and then taking off his underwear, finding it hard now that he'd actually put the wax around his legs.

"Smart move, dumbass."

"Shut up and do it."

Chris reached in for a jar and took off his pants and shirt quickly, slipping off his boxers and then copying Shannon's movements. "Scaphism?"

"Yes!" Shannon grinned. "Thought you'd know it, Mr Advanced Level of Torture." Shannon stared down at the honey and then blended it in with the wax.

"Someone's become a fucking sticky mess."

"…that's what Chris said when he gave that tenth whore a blowjob."

"Fuck off."

Shannon stuck his tongue out and Adam just sat down for the time being. He had no idea what Scaphism was but he remembered it was a torture method and apparently, it was involving of honey…? Okay? Hopefully, after this was through, Adam wouldn't want to just stay off of honey forever. And he hoped that it wouldn't get too brutal.

Covered in wax and honey, Shannon reached in for milk in his bag. "Not nearly enough but…" Shannon shrugged, and then gulped down half, giving the other half to Chris.

"Lactose intolerant as well?" Chris smirked.

"I think it had to do with the genetic manipulation." Shannon sighed as Chris gulped down the other half. Shannon spooned the honey and passed it down onto Chris.

"What's the purpose of this?" Adam suddenly said.

"…well, he says that if we add some girl stuff to it, it's gonna hurt even more." Chris shrugged. "Scaphism is basically when they cover the victim in honey and what we do is we hollow out a tree and shove them there and threw them into the water. What we do additionally is that we strap the victim, and he has to get out. By that time he's covered in insect bites, wasp bites and such…but yeah, he finds his way back. His flesh…ha. So ugly."

Shannon nodded his head. "Yeah! We're just gonna wax with honey and…err…insect bites."

Adam's eyes widened. "What the fuck? Are you mentally deranged? Do you get off pain?"

"Don't worry, Addy. We can't die out of a few hours of that. Some guy lasted 14 days before he actually died of it. And most noted I think is…17 days." Shannon shrugged. "Please, you should see the stuff they made us do, this isn't too bad I suppose. It teaches you how to tolerate pain."

"True," Chris shrugged.

"You're both so mentally ill…it amazes me how the trigger is the only thing that makes you go weak." Adam just shook his head, 'but I won't let you go out in the hot, slaving sun in hopes of getting insect bites. That's just insane."

Chris and Shannon stared at each other.

"Now take off the honey and wax," Adam instructed.

"It's not in our nature to stop an activity when we do it, Adam," Chris softly said, grabbing onto Shannon's hand. "Come on. Let's go!"

Adam's eyes widened as he sprinted after them, who were running off. Adam just stopped when they had run off, shaking his head. Getting off pain…? Not likely. But they were they were talking about their pasts, like sharing a cup of tea. Well, when Adam thought about it, a child of a mortician probably was so used to death by the time he'd grown up, it became a quite usual thing in his life…and same concept applied here, no? From severe torture, they had gone to the point where torture seemed normal since their childhood consisted out of so much of it. Adam wondered if he'd take away the trigger from them…what would happen to them?

He was slightly afraid to know now but it couldn't be worse…worse was impossible. Adam looked for the information he needed about the place…he found himself at the files centre, and then he found himself stopping in front of a cabinet and opening it only to see the horrid-looking files. He looked for Shannon…Shannon Moore. Found easily. And Chris Jericho…also found easily. Adam flipped through them, glaring at what he'd seen.

_Name: Shannon Moore_  
_Family: Delilah Moore, Jakob Moore_  
_Type: social learner, child sector for disabled, beauty division—_

Beauty division.

Didn't Shannon hate all things interested in beauty…? Interesting. Adam thought about it for a moment. Had Shannon been placed in that division simply because he hated it or had he been suffocating in that division far too long and started to despise it…?

_Disorder: Folie a deux _

Hold on. Adam heard about that. He blinked, trying to remember where he'd heard it from. Yeah, it was rare…deux meant two…yes, that psychiatric syndrome in which two people shared psychotic and paranoia… it happened to people who were in a long term usually knew each other very well sort of relationship. People who have no sense of reality but their partner… wait a moment there, Shannon had a sense of reality…or was he pretending?

Maybe he didn't care about anyone else but this "partner" and wanted to push everything aside for him. Or maybe he was a secondary partner, secondary partners usually had the symptoms disappear when the person who'd exerted those beliefs were suddenly gone… Adam stared down at the rest of Shannon's file.

_Height: 4'5_  
_Weight: 65 pounds_  
_Age: birth-12 (currently 12)_

Hold on. 65 pounds, 12 years old…Shannon who ate more than anything…Adam blinked. Shannon used to be one of those sparkle-girls. No wonder why he hated them so bad right now…

_Gender: Female—_

Hold. The. Fuck. There.

Female…a female who used to like feminine things and had a symptom of Folie a deux with someone…not interesting, just creepy. Seeing Shannon now in all of his maleness, and strong features instead of a delicate flower feature… Adam stared at the paper for a while. Did Shannon show any existence of his past in the present?

_Personality: _  
_Dull little pedestrian._

Dull…so far Adam knew he hated it. Or he'd be more excited, wouldn't he…? His parents. Adam blinked. His parents played something in this.

_Strengths:_  
_Beauty division skills_

_Weaknesses:_  
_Disorder, mentally ill_

_Dated moments:_  
_- red ribbon drag race_  
_- December beauty pageants_  
_- Strength trainer's execution…_

Adam's eyes scrolled up and down the dated moments but it was nothing he'd know. He put Shannon's file back up so now he had just Chris's file to look through - hold on a second there…Adam suddenly took out another file that seemed to shock the hell out of him before he placed it down.

_Name: _  
_Chris Jericho_

_Family:_  
_Dead _

Adam didn't know that about him. Chris said he had parents once when they asked them…denial maybe? Trying to make their existence still around him?

_Type:_  
_Social defence trainer _

_Disorder:_  
_None_

_Height:_  
_6'0_

_Weight:_  
_158_

_Age:_  
_Birth-21 (currently 21 when resigned)_

_Gender:_  
_Male_

_Personality:_  
_Distant and quiet._

Adam wanted to burst into laughter. The Chris he knew wouldn't stop shutting up. Neither as "Christine" or as "Chris", he was just always the same…Adam sighed once more.

_Strengths:_  
_Defence, training_

_Weaknesses:_  
_Loss of reality_

Adam skipped the dated moments, seeing as he didn't know any of their traditions and with one shaky breath, took the last file in his hand and then opened it, his eyes scanning and trailing against the grayish paper.

_Name: _  
_Matt Hardy_

_Family:_  
_Jeff Hardy (brother), Gilbert Hardy, Ruby Hardy (deceased) _

_Type:_  
_Heathen sector, beauty division_

_Disorder: Folie a deux _

Hold on…Shannon mentioned something about Matt and him drifting apart? Was this why they were so tightly knotted? Then Matt would have understood Shannon's trigger…Shannon lied about what happened. Adam blinked, feeling himself as if he was invading their privacy but at the same time not caring at all.

Wait…Matt didn't acknowledge the existence of Christianity, Judaism or Islam…? That must meant that he was atheist. What was the difference between that and being an atheist anyway? Heathen was just an old, old term for German paganism. And Folie a deux…

Shannon. He was linked to Shannon's own.

_Height:_  
_6'1_

_Weight:_  
_166_

_Age:_  
_Birth-16 (when resigned)_

_Gender:_  
_Male_

_Personality:_  
_Destructive, quirky individual. _

_Strengths:_  
_Beauty division skills_

_Weaknesses:_  
_Strength skills_

So Matt had a trigger too…what could it be?

The rape…why did-? Oh heartbroken. That was the shallow cover. There was something more. Something that Adam was afraid to know. Usually weren't those who had Folie a deux engrossed into each other? Shannon engrossed in Matt and Matt should've been so in love with him…so in this case, had Shannon been primary or secondary…?

Adam walked out of the doorway, looking around. If Shannon was obsessed with Matt, why did he give the illusion of him being in love with Jeff? Or was he torn between two? Or had Matt been the one obsessed and Shannon trying to get rid of the obsession by focusing on Jeff…? One way to know. Ask Shannon and hope he didn't lie and then ask him why he lied about the time he had sex with Matt…if Matt had a trigger too -

Adam watched both Shannon and Chris now onto the floor. It had been night already…? And Shannon on top of Chris, their skin red and flaky, full of bites, and scratches from probably trees. Chris couldn't sleep though, he just stared at Shannon as he snored softly. Adam stared back at Chris, smirking. "So your parents are dead…? I never knew that…plus, distant and quiet…? Really, Chris?"

Chris stared back at him, tears spilling shakily from his eyes. "My parents aren't dead, you rat. Get out of my sight."

"…hold on, are you crying?"

"Get the fuck out of my sight, Copeland."

Adam was confused. Usually, Chris would be dying to talk to him but he had just touched a soft spot in Chris. Adam just walked off for a moment, deciding to head back home, but he was just stopped by a pretty looking girl, her eyes staring up at Adam. Forest-green eyes and twirling around, smiling softly at him. "Hello," Adam whispered to her. "Your eyes remind me of someone…"

"Jeff," she responded simply. Callie's face seemed to turn paler by the moment. Adam was stunned for a moment before she clapped a hand over her locks. "Yes, we know. He's one of us."

"You…can talk…"

"Yes. One of the few that can. They call us gifted."

"So…" Adam blinked. So Jeff had no mental rewiring. It was natural. It was almost as if so much was uncovered in front of him and a strawberry blond little girl was telling him all of this. "What do you know about Jeff, Callie?"

"He's special." Callie responded. "Beauty division. But not theirs." She jerked a finger at a distant Chris and Shannon. "We have our own beauty division and he's perfect for it. But he hates it."

"You also smile when you're…"

"Sad? Yes. It's quite a curse. Parents all over the globe feed and give their children what they think they like because of a meaningless smile and we can't say anything about it…well, most of us can't. And when we can, we also cannot. What do we tell them? That the smile that is on our face is basically a sign of silent withering?" Callie stated, staring at Adam, still continuing with her smile. "We all have disorders linked to us. The silence usually, but we all smile and we all seem like butterflies but I must warn you…we are like Lolita's sometimes. Jeff was different. Jeff can grow. We can't. We stop in growth. And Jeff might even stop growing too…at that point, we just 'mysteriously disappear'…what would our loved ones think if we'd been 8 years old for over 30 years?" Callie pointed to herself. "I'm about 38 but because of our stop in growth, we remain in the same body for what seemed like forever…"

"But Jeff is different."

"In so many ways."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever heard of violently beautiful?" Callie asked him, blinking and then slowly walked towards a field of what looked like dead leaves and dead berries. Callie grabbed onto one and ate them. "Well, all of us are violent when we reach our breaking point… and at that point, we stay violent for a while before we calm ourselves down which can go from days to years. Jeff never really reached his breaking point even though most do at birth itself. Little babies would refuse feedings. Jeff has anoxic seizures instead."

"What?"

Callie smiled at him softly before blinking. "Anoxic seizures. When the blood supply of the brain is temporarily cut off…it happens. There is a trigger factor and that causes the blood to flow dramatically slow to the actual brain. Last time I think he triggered, he just was paralysed and pale for so long…I think in Jeff's case if he triggers too much-"

"It'll kill him." Adam just finished off the sentence for her.

She clapped. "Yes," Callie flipped her hair out of her face. "Jeff had a twin I think for that - poor little twin, I remember that he died."

"Jeff had a twin?" Adam couldn't believe double the beauty. It was almost impossible, wasn't it? The entire world would've died of shock of how beautiful one of him could be…now two of them?

"Ruby had Jeff while around these parts. We know she had twins but we don't know what happened to other one. I think she died at birth or so…"

"Poor girl." Adam said, genuinely apologetic for Ruby's loss before he looked down at Callie. "If I bring Jeff here-"

"It won't do you any good. There aren't many left of us and it puts him in a position of danger. He's wanted by a lot of us. A lot of us think he should die because of his slight difference. Others praise it." Callie softly said, staring at Adam. "I think you can actually alter his brain settings…for him to be better but I think that itself would cause him to get anoxic seizures even worse. It's more life-threatening for him…"

"I'll tell him about it…he'd do it here?"

"Yes! Doctors have no idea about us!" Callie exclaimed, staring at him. "So if you'd ever like my help…"

"Thanks for offering but right now, I have to go get something to take out the trigger out of Chris and Shannon." Adam said quickly before walking off into the other direction. Jeff was special, Matt was special, Shannon was special, Chris was special…it was like he'd known that everyone belonged to a secret society. In a second's notice, Adam had gotten the gadget and stuffed it into the bag and the minute he'd entered the hallways of the rooms again, Chris and Shannon were clothed now, red flesh and bloodied coatings of raw flesh were shown as Chris put his navy sweater on.

"Did you know that Jeff had a twin?" Adam suddenly blurted out.

"Yes." Chris whispered.

"No!" Shannon exclaimed. "A twin…?"

"Yes." Adam was just astounded by it.

"Jeff couldn't have known. He was a bubble baby." Chris spoke out, staring down at the tips of his fingers before staring back at Adam. "Bubble baby - when a child was underdeveloped and put into a machine? It helps…you know…"

"But a twin-Jeff…I wonder how he'd look like…"

"She." Chris corrected. "And I quite well know."

Adam just stared at Chris for a moment as Chris softly gestured towards Shannon. "Was he not a female in the past?"

Adam's eyes looked like they were going to roll back into his head. "Oh God…oh fuck…"

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

**That was a ton of fun. X3. But even I mentioned it in here that ****Shannon**** is a year younger than Jeff…*bats eyelashes* ;D Just something to wreck your brains with.**

**Next chapter is the first part of The Premonition. Easier now that all of this is out of the way -_-.**

**X Sam.**


	8. The Night Stay: Torture Society One

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

**Chapter Eight:**

**The Night Stay: Torture Society One**

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

In a second's notice, Adam had gotten the gadget and stuffed it into the bag and the minute he'd entered the hallways of the rooms again, Chris and Shannon were clothed now, red flesh and bloodied coatings of raw flesh were shown as Chris put his navy sweater on.

"Did you know that Jeff had a twin?" Adam suddenly blurted out.

"Yes." Chris whispered.

"No!" Shannon exclaimed. "A twin…?"

"Yes." Adam was just astounded by it.

"Jeff couldn't have known. He was a bubble baby." Chris spoke out, staring down at the tips of his fingers before staring back at Adam. "Bubble baby - when a child was underdeveloped and put into a machine? It helps…you know…"

"But a twin-Jeff…I wonder how he'd look like…"

"She." Chris corrected. "And I quite well know."

Adam just stared at Chris for a moment as Chris softly gestured towards Shannon. "Was he not a female in the past?"

Adam's eyes looked like they were going to roll back into his head. "Oh God…oh fuck…"

Shannon stared at Chris, dumbstruck before a wave of anger unseen before contained soft green eyes and he looked like he was about to tear Chris into pieces. "You. Are. Lying. To. Me!" Shannon pounced almost instantly after that, getting on top of Chris and grabbing onto his blonde hair, trying to tear it off from its seams.

"Shannon!" Adam called out but Shannon didn't even pay attention.

"He can't tell me I was in love with my own twin!" Shannon screeched out, staring at Adam, and then snorted. "You have no idea…you can't possibly say that I've kissed my own twin! You can't possibly say that I've been in love with someone who has the same blood as me! Adam, how sick does that sound, how sick? How is it even possible?"

"When you were being registered, you were being registered after they whipped the memory off Ruby and your parents knew they were adopting you. They never said anything by the way, Shannon. Nothing about you being another family's son. That's why you were made to be in the beauty division. Callie's Necatesque division of beauty and silence…they saw Jeff as something important because he had anoxic seizures instead of breaking down and because his other half was missing. Shannon, you're clinging onto Jeff, not because you love him but because of the reason that he is your twin. Subconsciously you've always known and you're taking it out on me because people don't want to believe what is true, they want to see something totally different." Chris spat out, cold blue eyes staring at Shannon. "When I wanted Jeff dead, I knew it would kill you too on the inside. That didn't matter. You've always known Jeff was unhappy somehow. You started working around your trigger. You trigger by sex, and you're making yourself more desirable subconsciously because you believe that if you can't make Jeff happy, then you don't deserve any type of happiness either. You don't realise this now but seeing it from my eyes, it's so clear. It's written in your face and only I can see it – you're ashamed not of the fact that you love Jeff or that now he's your twin, it's the fact that all you've been ignoring all along – the attachment, the punishment, the love – it's all part of something big, you've always known this…you just never expected the truth to be so cruel. Well, news flash, darling, the truth is cruel and it will kill you on the inside."

Shannon looked dumbstruck as he stared down at the floor but Adam kicked inside of the conversation in defense. "And what about you? You're also avoiding the truth, Adam. Your parents are dead! You're creating this alternative reality in which they actually live in…they're not alive, Chris."

Adam almost stopped whilst staring at Chris' face, almost like he hit an untouched nerve, his cold and confident eyes were melting into sheer liquid as he turned around and shut his eyes tightly. "My parents are not dead. And they're not alive." Chris turned his head to see Adam before shaking out his head. "You don't understand, do you? The words you've said…God, if you know their significance…you'd be so sorry, Addy but that doesn't matter since you're talking to a confident bitch that's better off rotting in a jail cell—"

"Chris, I…"

"We came here to dispel the trigger, am I right? I don't want this to get anymore personal than it is. I don't even care anymore. Just dispel the trigger and put me back into my rotted jail cell…and Shannon will go back to Jeff and everything will be okay again whilst I stay in my cell, eating rats."

"Jericho—"

"You have no idea." Chris shook his head.

"I just don't get you! One day you're a slut, another you're this person that everyone pities and once you dress up like a girl and act like an entirely different person…what the hell? Jericho, what in hell's name are you? Who are you? I just don't get you anymore. And yes, we're here to dispel a trigger. Let's get to it. I don't wanna listen to anyone else's sob story." Adam said as he sighed. "I called the police force and _Jay_ told me that they'd bring the machine over as soon as it's done in two days' time. So we have to be stuck here for two days. No complaining, am I understand?"

"This is our past," Chris started. "You'd be the only one complaining."

Shannon offered a warm smile. "That is true you know."

"Oh no. Someone who used to sleep with me and a half-mechanical sixteen year old are fighting against me—what am I to do?" Adam said in a fake, horrified mock verse causing Shannon to shake his head as Chris stared down at the floor, lying down as if it's made out of mattresses all of a sudden. Shannon followed, putting his hands underneath his head.

"Wait, no beds?"

"…we were tortured here, what do you think?"

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

The minute Jeff stepped back into the house, he'd gotten a huge lecture from Matt about calling them whenever he was going out with Shannon for long periods of time before remembering that Jeff could not speak so he'd told him to text or message him or email him and this lasted on for fifteen minutes before Matt had hugged him. The vision of what he'd known – that Matt was the first person to ever defile him still rested very lucidly into his mind, causing Jeff to be slightly less attached to him. He almost felt betrayed—no, he did feel betrayed by him.

Matt was not just his brother. He was more than that. Jeff trusted him and the trust was broken into seconds. Jeff couldn't stand being near Matt anymore, with that mechanical smile on his face instead of the saddened frown. He'd like nothing more than to tell them, as he always did, that he smiled when he was sad and that it worked differently for him but he was already a freak in the fashion world for being so silent, pitied by almost everyone and everything. He hated it when people pitied him. It seemed like he was a charity case and not a real person but he wouldn't tell that straight to their face. His depression lingered as he made himself a cup of tea, listening to Gilbert talk and comfort him, telling him that Matt simply missed him and that he'd missed only a few fashion shows that weren't overall important in Gilbert's eyes.

Jeff nodded, with those glinting green eyes and that sweet smile.

Whenever Matt was around, Jeff simply felt the tension rising, the feel of dread and disgust mixing into his stomach but he did not even make an effort to try and explain these words in sentences on his clipboard or his blackboard. He rarely ever thought of "What if I can talk?" moments because they seemed so out of reach and he didn't really hate not being able to talk—but these were one of the moments that he'd wished he can talk. He didn't see what he'd encountered as something to be read. To Jeff, this was one of his excuses—to not bother trying to explain his situation.

He tried calling Shannon a few times but he didn't answer. He debated that Shannon must've gotten sick on his and Adam's journey and shuddered at the thought of Adam leaving Shannon alone just to go fuck some lady. Shannon would never admit he hated being alone, not even to Jeff but Jeff knew from the way he acted. He wanted to cling onto someone yet he didn't want to be clinging on too badly.

Jeff laid onto his bed, flipping through sketches of clothing he'd wear for his next modeling job. He hated modeling. He hated having to do this—but when Gilbert had seen the wide smile on Jeff's face whilst watching modeling shows with Matt, he signed Jeff up and that was how it all started. With Jeff being sexually harassed by his co-workers and sexually assaulted by cameramen, to the point where it was almost rape if it hadn't been for Gilbert or Matt calling out for him and them departing quite quickly. Jeff didn't cry. He was stronger than this. In some ways, this made him so alike to Shannon, yet so different.

Jeff stayed alone, trying to reply it on into his head. Being handed on from one person to another – they didn't know. They blamed it on Shannon. It was those moments that Jeff's smile would almost burn permanently onto his face and tears of "happiness" were nearing towards his face. He didn't even want to think that robotic Shannon had anything to do with all of this. Poor Shannon hurt himself trying to save him. Jeff sighed but no voice escaped his throat. He moved towards the edge of his bed, in a flowery green dress and his head finally hit the pillows.

"Jeff?" Gilbert walked in, moving toward him. "How are you?"

Jeff nodded his head as if to say 'fine'. Gilbert let out a small smile of appreciation, sitting down beside him and holding Jeff's face and kissing his forehead. An act he did when Jeff was much younger. He stared at his son. "I am so proud of you." He simply said, he didn't even say why but Jeff knew – Gilbert somehow subconsciously knew that Jeff was depressed. Or rather slightly different than he was before.

Matt walked in with a beaming smile, "Jeff's next show is Toronto. Did you pick a dress, Jeff?"

"Shannon usually picks for him. He's confused now." Gilbert answered for Jeff, smiling at him and staring at the sketchbook. "Matt just wants you to tell him by tomorrow so the designers know what they'd make for you…also, Matt says that Heidi recommends page 19 and 35. Good luck, Jeffy!"

And with that, they left.

Jeff stared back down at the sketchbook again. At a young age, teachers were unable to teach him because of his mute nature. In oral examinations, he had to write and writing made him tense when he had to do it so quickly—he had an anoxic seizure once and that was what caused the teachers to tell Gilbert that Jeff should drop out. Jeff was always most loved because of his fragile nature and the fact that he could not speak. Because of this, Gilbert let Matt take care of him when he wasn't around—he made sure that Jeff was never alone and that he always had what he wanted though Jeff never really asked for anything. He still got gifts and friends and love but there was just something so hollow inside of him, carved and left there for depression to borrow on endlessly.

Over the time, Jeff's speechlessness was still not forgotten. He felt trapped by people's view of him, he was not Jeff. He was the "poor kid that couldn't speak". Over time, he felt like there really was something different wrong with him—that there was just something big and that was why everyone pitied him so badly. At those moments he'd spent in front of a mirror, feeling hollow and empty when the figure looking back at him was sculpted in perfection.

Nobody knew…

That Jeff would rather be imperfect and be able to speak. He never had a voice. Just thinking that one day he'd be able to talk made him feel happy. Just a little voice. Anything really would be good enough—and then maybe, just maybe, he'd fit into the world's pitied glances and showered apathy.

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

Shannon lay on the floor sleeping soundlessly.

Adam stared at him, unable to sleep on the cold floor. Chris had shed his shirt and was sitting beside a stool, staring at the night as if it was something hidden and needed to be uncovered. Adam stood up and moved his way towards Chris. It wasn't long before Chris started talking.

"You took a modeling job. A job to protect Jeff. And you're taking a mini-vacation that Gilbert approved simply to take out triggers in me and Shannon." Chris stated the obvious before blinking rapidly. "You took a modeling job because despite the fact that female models were annoying and easy to shag, there was something about them that interested you. You're interested in their fragility, in their sweet nature—that reminds you of a new born baby. You had a daughter with someone. I know you did. I can almost see you holding Olive all over again into your hands—you like working for models because you want to think that if you couldn't protect Olive from death, then at least you can protect _someone_."

Chris stared at Adam. "Olive. The daughter you had with my sister. My sister was a model. My sister was a whore. I'm sorry to say this but if it wasn't for your addiction, she wouldn't have gotten impregnated. I massacred thirteen girls but you didn't see the relation—they were all my sisters…my stepsisters. And Olive died of nothing more than a seizure. Something Jeff can easily have. You want Jeff because you think that if you can protect Jeff, you'd feel more comfortable about Olive's death. Jeff is somehow like Olive, the same green eyes and the sweet little bubbly nature and the disability—you broke something of your nature simply to try and gain some control over a silly little thing, a death you couldn't have expected."

"I loved Olive." Adam snarled coldly.

"But do you love Jeff?" Chris smirked, staring at him with a cold, uncaring gaze. "It's true. You like Olive. You loved Olive. But you don't like Jeff. Nor love Jeff. You love the Olive-like part of Jeff. You and Shannon are so alike it hurts me to see it actually happening but it's true—you want Jeff because it'll comfort you. Not because of something else."

Chris stood up and walked towards Shannon, lying onto the floor and yawning. "Goodnight, Adam."

Adam stared, dumbstruck. "How do you know all of this about me…about us?"

"A picture says a thousand words and you are my picture, Adam." Chris simply shrugged, staring at the sleeping Shannon before yawning one last time, eyes shutting tightly. Adam stared at him. Nobody had known about Olive other than his Mother—but Chris knew. His heart pumping in icy blood of horrors. He just couldn't imagine…how come Chris knew all of this? He probed through people's lives to ignore his own—he saw it as a game, a puzzle—but how much was Chris hiding from the world? What did he already know? Adam was hesitant as he sat onto the floor, trying to both go to sleep and figure out the answers to his numerous questions.

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

**:D**

**Yay~! Update!**

**I'm sorry I can't update all the time, guys D;**

**I has the chapters half teh time but my damn computer won't open up for me so I has to steal my Father's laptop for updates =( xx Sam **


	9. The Night Stay: Torture Society Two

**Ahem, long boring chapter, brought to you by Pepsi.**

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

**Chapter Nine:**

**The Night Stay: Torture Society Two**

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - …_

_The cool night air was pleasant. _

_Adam took a glance back at Lauren, whom was tucking back a strand of blonde hair. The Jericho's were all famous for the long blonde hair and the semi-sweet blue eyes when they were in love. There was still a belt of coldness that surrounded them, like a secret they didn't want to share was hanging amongst them. Lauren was in a tiny white dress, holding onto their baby that lived to breathe for about two weeks now. Olive was silent into Lauren's arms. _

_The cool night air around them was pleasant. That was the first thing that Adam could remember. In his police uniform and his semi-good income, he walked towards her and gave her a light kiss. There was more lust in their eyes than there ever was love. The baby in Lauren's arms was built on nothing but lust and desire. Adam remembered he'd seen both Lauren and "Christine" in a supermarket once. Christine having an uncanny resemblance to Lauren, more than sisters, almost twins. The same set of cold blue eyes and beautiful long blonde hair and the same skin tone and their body seemed to match to the exact texture. Christine didn't even look anything like a male, more feminine than most men can pull off and because Lauren barely had any curves and looked more like a ruler than an hourglass, it was easily for Christine to copy her. _

_He almost saw some sense of shyness in Christine when they first met but that all buzzed away when Lauren talked nonchalantly and Christine responded, with the same cold, enthusiastic icy tone that they both had carried. The first thing that caught Adam's eyes were that both Christine and Lauren had astonishing legs, but the fact that Lauren looked sweeter than Christine was the only factor that caused Adam to ask Lauren instead of Christine. _

_Lauren bashed all of them, as if she was the best of them all even though she'd never even met neither Amber nor Jeff and had very little knowledge about Patricia, Natasha and Aileen. Lauren had warned him that her "sister", Christine, was one to analyze people as if "she" was reading a book rather than living a life._

_What Adam knew that Christine also knew was that alongside his police job, he had clients of modeling agencies that needed body guarding. He'd walk in the middle of the night to see Lauren waiting for him. He'd mentioned clients he had to work with. "Patricia Gold, Amber Spike, Natasha Clive, Aileen Ben, Jeff Hardy…" _

_Christine had about fourteen stepsisters, which shocked Adam to the bone. He didn't even know one person could have so many stepsisters. Apparently, Christine's Mother was about 42 years old and she had had various sperm donors. What Adam thought was that he pulled the Christine cover because they were all girls and he was the odd one out. Anya, Christine's stepmother, also had a girlfriend, Briska, which explained why she had various sperm donors. She was a lesbian and that probably effected Christine growing up. That he was the only male in the house full of girls. Sixteen girls, counting his stepsisters and his two Mothers. _

_He kind of felt sorry for Chris when he realised this. He was in a torture society by day and night and was registered out after 21 and he didn't even cross a year since he left that society. He was still only 21 years old and having to fed sixteen mouths—the fact that the girls didn't even try to pick up a date just made it harder for him. It was Chris who had to try and find work and the money he got was seen as "needed" for his family, never something for himself. No wonder he massacred them._

_Lauren had been one of those thirteen girls. The only one that hadn't died by the hands of Chris was Angela and that was only because she was in London, living with her husband. She wasn't a burden to Chris as much as his thirteen stepsisters were. Anya and Briska seemed to be the only surviving females that were in the house and Adam always knew that if he hadn't barged in and arrested Chris at that point, then Briska and Anya would never take him to court. He didn't know why Anya and Briska looked so sorry for Chris but they had. They didn't seem to care about their thirteen daughters anymore._

_Olive was left in Adam's care right then. She was untouched and still sleeping. Apparently, Briska was holding her when Chris had been arrested and Adam was forced to live in the household sine Olive was the only baby around, the only source of life Anya and Briska can cling onto—and Adam didn't reject. He stayed by and watched as she slept. He asked why Olive had green eyes instead of blue and they mentioned that Olive was different several times before. He still wondered. In a family of blue eyed, blonde-haired relatives, how on Earth did Olive have green eyes when Adam had brown eyes and blonde hair…? _

_Anya and Briska had said that Lauren wouldn't be able to marry Adam and she'd have to give her child away because it broke tradition if she was to marry Adam. They all married relatives of relatives so that they continued to produce babies that looked the same and had the same qualities. He just realised that Briska was Anya's cousin and nothing more. _

"_We don't care about age or gender as long as they're Jericho's, too. You know, Chris always said that he has 'stepsisters' when we took him in. It's his adopted sisters really. His 'stepsisters' are all his cousins. He tries to recreate the existence of his parents. He says it in his mind that they're stepsisters so he can just say that his Father was away and that he'd come back and that his Mother was missing but not dead. He'd just stand by the window most of the time, stare at it and I swear he's just lost in his little world again, where he didn't have thirteen girls to feed and where he was just their child. It's a big shock to him when his parents had died. They died in the place that they were birthed—the same hospital, the same Doctors, the same everything. I'd say almost like they were being birthed again into the afterlife. Chris just broke insanely after that. I don't know why. Maybe it was that his parents were just that good…or something that we don't know but what we know is that Chris is affected by it in ways he can't even understand and that we have to take care of him."_

_Now in the same room as he and Lauren were that night he seemed to remember so lucidly, he looked around, there was no blood but no life around here. Everything seemed as dead as the dawn's gentleness. _

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

Adam had woken up way too early, staring up as the dawn finally broke in its all too violent manner. He turned around to see Chris waking up and rubbing his eyes. As Christine, they were just the best of friends after Lauren's death. Apparently, Lauren was the first to die so "unexpectedly" and massacred alone in cold blood. The other twelve were murdered afterward.

"_You don't even know the difference between me and Lauren half the time."_ She'd say, smiling to him. That was before Adam had found out the cold, harsh truth.

Somehow Adam always had the urge to ask if Lauren herself was also a girl in disguise sometimes before he realised he'd slept with Lauren and she was fully 100 percent female. Her laugh was just so pretty—he hated the fact that Chris' laugh, even as a male, was similar to Lauren's pretty laughter. He almost wanted to strangle Chris whenever he laughed.

Chris looked over at Adam and last night's talk just flashed before Adam's eyes all over again.

"Shannon!" he called out to him, causing Shannon's eyes to pry open as quickly as possible, almost as if the voice was part of a nightmare and disturbing. Shannon tried to laugh out his hesitation but found it quite difficult before offering Adam a simple smile. "We're just gonna stay here for another day until they finally complete the thing?"

Adam shook his head. "Only until this afternoon. I called Jay. He said that since they don't trust Chris, they've been working on complete it 24/7."

"That sure doesn't make me feel like a mass murder/serial killer," Chris sarcastically spat out.

A thought just hit Adam like ice. "…they were your relatives. You raped them before massacring them…" he shook his head before staring at Chris almost as if he was filth rather than a person.

"Yes. They were related to me. Care I not about that." Chris simply shrugged before staring back at Shannon, whom was looking at them with semi-tired eyes even though he'd gotten the most sleep last night and they both knew this and laser-focused on that. "Why are you so tired?"

"M…m'…I think…my pills." Shannon said sluggishly, pulling them out and examining them before pulling out another pair. "I always take my trigger meds but I didn't know how they'd effect my just an aspirin tablet."

"You mixed two together?"

Shannon nodded silently.

"Wait, you've never taken aspirin before this?"

Shannon snorted before nodding. "I always heard that mixing meds was horrible so…I never took anything beside the pills my Father made. He kept a bunch under storage. Was running out so I told Katie to make me some more and she did. She's also part of the Torture Society that we used to live in…so…yeah. She just recreated them and kept some for herself. I think her trigger is the colour red though. She can't see it without going insane and attacking the person but then again she can never see the blood of that person either…it's confusing."

"I can imagine." Adam said. "How's Jeff?"

"He's been calling me. I don't wanna answer. M'…my head hurts." Shannon complained.

"You're about the only person in the world that says their head hurts because of an aspirin tablet." Adam replied, as Shannon shot him a grin. "Shall I call Jeff and tell him you feel slightly sick so you're not answering? It's not a lie, Shannon so you can go away guilt-free. It's just not telling some additional information that you would've spat out."

"Just do it, Copeland." Chris spat out icily. "I don't want this Jeff and Shannon cookie drama story to last any longer."

Adam stared at Chris with an arched eyebrow. "Cookie drama story?"

"Like you know…the type of drama stories you'd eat with cookies and chocolate because you need to regulate your hormones?"

"Your hormones are never regular, Chris."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You two," Shannon huffed, laughing sweetly. "Now I can see how you guys formed a relationship. You guys fight like Matt and Amy used to fight."

"We are not fighting." Adam crossed his arms, "we're having a rational, slightly heated discussion."

"We are fighting, Adam Copeland." Chris smirked, and Adam shook his head. He refused to continue something with Chris that Shannon described to be very 'couple-like' of them to do. Adam sat down beside Shannon and stared at him with a smile painted on his face. He had nothing to say for the time being. Just lost into the world of Christine and Lauren for a moment before his cell phone rang.

It was Jay.

They had completed the device.

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

Jay smiled as he walked through the doorway with the device into his arms, "so this is where you were trained?"

He cast a very quick glance around the torture arena before faking a bearable smile. "Nice."

"Nice my ass, Reso," Chris swore, getting the wooden package from him that contained the device. Chris noticed it was lighter than he expected as he put it down. He viciously took off the lid to expose the three bands that were there and a silver case. Shannon slipped on one of the bands and Jay reprogrammed it. Chris noticed that Shannon's burned silver whilst Chris and Adam's were in a light green colour.

"Okay," Jay said, "since Shannon is wearing the main one, he's going to be the person whose memories you're entering into. The case here," a point towards the tiny silver briefcase, 'it's for me to remove the trance. I'll give you about three hours and twenty five minutes. If you're not done by then, I won't care. I'd just pull you out. If you're done before hand, which I highly doubt it—a person's subconscious and memory is a very vast thing—then sit on your ass and wait for me to actually pull you out. Understand?"

"Yes."

"This is the recommended time you can be in Shannon's mind without actually damaging any of your own memories."

"Fine. We get it, Jay. Just transmit us!"

"Okay…"

A flash of amber seemed to overtake Shannon, Chris and Adam's minds before they were evoked into absolute blackness. Chris seemed to be the one slapping Adam to consciousness. Adam's chocolate brown eyes slowly opened to face an endless abyss of black burning all around them. There seemed to be glowing levitated doors of different colours and Chris walked towards a red one with a small smile on his face. "Love, rage, hate…all of the memories of that are here probably. The colour of red. Also blood. This is most of our pasts probably here."

Chris tried to open it but the door wouldn't pry open. "Ah, these are subconscious doors. We have to go through conscious doors first because subconscious ones are more deeper and protected. If we go through conscious doors, we allow the tension between the subconscious doors to slowly fade. Come on, Adam. Let's look for more shallow doors."

Chris moved towards a pink one. "Pink stands for care and softness. It can be both of conscious and subconscious so it's less guarded than a red one that holds most of Shannon's unwanted past. Let's walk through this one."

Chris tried to open the door and to Adam's surprise, it did in fact allow Chris to twist and open the doorway. The hallway was decorated in colours of soft pink pastels and lovely yellows and blues. Chris smiled. "Baby ones probably since the colours usually remind us all of children."

"Does Shannon know what we're looking at?"

"Of course he does! It's his mind. It's like he's standing there watching us but he can't do anything to stop us from interfering into the plans. It's his mind—he sees what we see and he hears what we say." Chris said in a matter-of-fact voice. He walked through the hallway and moved towards the door that was adorned in gold and pink. Before Adam tried to reach for the knob, Chris hit his hand away. "You idiot! You'll get yourself hurt. Memories are sensitive, very guarded things in the mind. You can't just hold a door and open it and expect the memories to show. You'll see nothing but blackness. Do you think these doors are here for show?"

Chris blew a puff of his breath onto the centre of the doorway where the pink was faded into white and there was something written in gold. Chris smiled at the sight in front of him, "an easy one, Copeland."

'_A colony of roses and an atmosphere of laughter – pastel blankets and a birth of sweet bubbles.'_

"…I don't get it." Adam sighed.

Chris glared at him. "Are you an idiot, Copeland? It's a memory scene! Of a _birth_! Had I not been saying that the colours reflect babies and all? How did you even pass school, Copeland? I haven't even been in school and I figured this out. In order to enter a memory, you must give a memory. Hold the doorknob and let the memory of your birth flow through before you can open it! It's an exchange. So they'd know you're safe. They're fooled by your memory, thinking it's Shannon and letting you in as a memory agent rather than kill you because you're an imposter."

"…I still don't get that."

"Just. Remember. Your. Birth. Holding. The. Doorknob. Why must you be so dense, Copeland!"

"Why don't you do it?"

"My birth wasn't a happy one! Didn't you read the description? Shannon has a normal birth. Everyone's happy. It wasn't the same case for me. They see my memory and they'd corrupt the harmony of their memories, and destroy Shannon's memory. They see yours, similar to Shannon's and the tone still stays. Here—you see. Memories are like a melody, if you play the same tone of melody, then the entire melody still lives on to be the same melody. If I play my melody, which is in a more violent tone, then it drowns out Shannon's softer melody!"

"…fine. Fine. Sheesh. For someone whose never been to school, you know too much." Adam sighed, holding onto the doorknob and trying hard to remember his birth…he always could smell lilies for some reason and the taste of sweet syrup on his tongue, almost like being born was like licking the first lollipop in a long time, beautiful, tasty and sweet. The door slowly opened with its eerie glow and Adam moved inside. "How does that work? I can taste something and I can somehow smell something…"

"You can't remember your birth as perfect as it is! Copeland, you're not a robot. You can taste and smell and feel and touch and all and that's what you can remember. You remember your sense memory rather than your actual memory." Chris glared at him. "Unless it's a big event and something that you can store, it won't be stored rather than simple senses that help you remember it. So dense, Copeland."

"Nah. All people are as mindless as me." Adam snorted back.

"I sure hope not. I can't handle people as dense as you of all people." Chris stared at the memory. It was just like Chris expected it to be. Shannon around the arms of a pretty short brown-haired girl that looked like she tasted like spicy orange chocolate, with her really soft caramel eyes. She was incredibly pale and holding her child into her arms.

"Alexander Moore, you stop eating all that Chinese food and come see your son!"

"Fine, fine. Coraline, I swear! Can't let a man have his lunch!"

"I remember Shannon adores Chinese food," Adam laughed with glittery eyes. "I can see where he gets it from—but…didn't _Ruby_ give birth to Shannon?"

Chris was silent.

"You…you lied to Shannon about him being Jeff's twin!"

"I had to." Chris mumbled darkly under his breath. "Besides, it's better to let Shannon think that he's related to Jeff. He won't dare touch your Jeff, would he then? If he thinks that Jeff is his twin."

"You claim you love me. You wouldn't dare let me touch Jeff—then why are you pushing Shannon away so that I'd have Jeff? Or rather, do you hate Shannon for some reason and you just want to interrogate the poor guy? What's going on? Why did you lie to Shannon about it?"

"Shannon Brian Moore," Caroline said, with those shining caramel eyes of hers. "He looks just like you!"

"Yes. Yes, he does, doesn't he?"

"We hope he doesn't get into that bad Chinese habit of yours. I swear—Chinese takeout every day for three months! I wonder how you can stand all that!" Caroline giggled, bringing her son closer to her. "Hmm…"

"You are not allowed to know!" Chris angrily exclaimed. "They're my thoughts on how I see people and you don't have to know about Jeff's twin nor do you have to know about why I lied to Shannon. I just did. The damage is done and you don't dare ask me on why I did it again because you shall never know."

"How did you manage to forget that I'd be in your head pretty soon, extracting information from it?"

"You can't solve a simple memory hint! Do you think you can handle my mind when you can't handle Shannon's? Whose highest grade is a C in art?" with Chris' point across, Adam sighed and stared back at the baby into her hands. Shannon was listed as a female—what was it all playing at? He stared at the child. Shannon was definitely a boy. But why listed as a girl?

The questions spiralled out of control in Adam's head and he didn't know how to answer them. "Why is Shannon a boy, Chris? He was listed as a girl in the…"

Chris was silent, staring at the memory and lost in thought at Caroline's many loved ones around here, laughing with her sweetly and taking turns in holding Shannon. Adam stared back. He did say he had quite a different birth from Shannon and that was why he couldn't touch the doorknob to answer the question and tamper with Shannon's mind. Was he suddenly wishing he was birthed in a normal hospital way? Was he observing something quite unseen to Adam's eye?

But Adam was probing through his own mind now.

_"She's out of the country for the next few months. I made it as if Shannon committed suicide so the bitch that was taking care of him had a heart attack. You know, amateur questions…I think over everything. She's in the hospital so she isn't gonna even attempt to call Shannon's Mother for a while now and his Mother never calls on his _birthday_. There's less than a 0.1 percent chance she'll call randomly unless she forgot her slut clothes."_

Slut clothes…

It was hard to imagine that the woman there fit that description. She was so beautiful and so modest and so…pure in that way. Even if she had a child, she looked almost like a person that Adam would put under the category "virgin". What had made her spin so out of control? Had it been something that involved Shannon? Had it been the death of Shannon's Father? She looked so attached to Shannon—what could've brought her so far away? Or was she just an aspiring starlet? A slut by night and a modest, sweet Mother by day in front of her family and friends?

"Let's get out of this place. It's useless to us. They're just going to start celebrating for the birth of Shannon and that's just about it. We can't afford to waste time. We've already wasted ten minutes by staying here."

There was a hint of envy in Chris' voice and Adam was sure. Chris wanted to be birthed normally—but then again, if Chris was so envious of Shannon's normal birth, why was he so adamant about keeping Shannon's memory safe by letting Adam touch the doorknob instead of him touching and tampering with the memory himself?

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

**Baw wow. :3**

**Lotsa...well, if you think it's just starting to unfold, just wait you see C:**

**X Sam.**_  
_


	10. Corner Crossing:  Zombie Love

**I have finally updated~! Just to say this out =( I actually have lost my flash once again but all my files are in the computer so I've TRIED to do this again. God, it's frustrating.**

* * *

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

**Chapter Ten:**  
** Corner Crossing - Zombie Love**

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

* * *

The next door was coloured in a light brown wash.

"Brown is an Earthy colour and texture. It's mostly used for remembering those memories where we used to play in the mud and dirt and where the Earth was just our friend and before we turn materialistic. Some of these memories Shannon does remember and some he does not. This is when Shannon was part of our Torture Society as we call it now."

Chris continued to talk and explain.

"And don't ask me how Shannon got involved into this—they usually just steal babies and feed them a certain type of red pill—it's amazingly strong and can knock you out for days and then after that, the use the trigger effect. This is by introducing the trigger into your system. In Shannon's case, the red door, was also the pill-taking experiment, when he'd first woken up and he'd been probably raped or so and the words that were said to him was probably the ones that are most stuck into his subconscious. When they think you've had enough of the trigger to keep you in a fit of rage about it when it happens or something, then they'd give you a white pill and you're knocked down for about a month before you wake up and everything changes to you. Your life becomes avoiding the trigger whilst subconsciously you make yourself open to the trigger. In Shannon's case, he wants to avoid sleeping with just about anyone but at the same time, as you've noticed he works out and his body language sometimes indicates something sexual—this is how the trigger is kept fresh. Because you're making yourself open to the trigger, you're exposed to it and it happens more frequently than supposed to so his life is all about avoiding it."

Adam nodded, trying to understand what Chris had just told him as they walked through the brown door. The hallway looked like it was made of stone and dirt. The atmosphere was quite depressing as Chris made his way towards the door and puffed some air in the centre, causing the memory slash to show itself.

"Durch Fleisch und Blut…Denn Du, Du lebst in mir…"

"It's that blasted thing again!" Adam growled.

Chris nodded his head at it and stared. "By blood and flesh…for you…you live in me…" he said in a very soft voice. Chris touched the doorknob and allowed a very lucid memory of him with that engraved onto a ring and given to him. Though his ring was not a purity ring as Shannon's, it was a dream-ring that was almost like a dream catcher. The door opened for them and Chris walked in, staring at the vision in front of him.

There was Shannon standing beside Chris whom was engraving his ring for him with the inscription. Shannon's arm looked like it was barely intact with the rest of his body and Chris' face was half-doused in blood but he still continued to engrave in silence. Chris stood up, with the ring into his hand as he grabbed onto Shannon's hand and knelt down almost as if he was going to ask him to marry him.

"Joined by the bond in which Castiel created for us…our German saviour…durch fleisch und blut…"

Chris forced the ring inside of Shannon's finger whom didn't protest as Chris took Shannon towards a furious fire and allowed Shannon to stand beside that until the ring was fully into his finger, no chance of removal seemed to be found for it and nobody wanted to suffer the pain of removing the ring. Chris stared at Shannon's fingers as the ring melted slightly to mend in with the fleshy texture of Shannon Moore before he pulled him away. Shannon now bowed instead of Chris, pulling his hand towards him and Chris seemed to nodding towards him.

"It's a form of thanks. We don't just say 'thank you'. We sit down and show you why we're thankful and then we stand up and descend. We're supposed to be grateful for the ring being into our finger because that means we can take the blue pill tomorrow and then we can actually start the training."

"Why are you giving Shannon the ring?"

Chris smirked at him. "Leader of a division. I had every right to present Shannon his ring. Division leaders are mostly picked on intelligence level rather than physical level but division crusaders were the opposite. Picked of physical level rather than intelligence level."

"Enlightening." Adam sarcastically spat out.

Chris moved towards another brown door that seemed to be there and Adam followed. "These usually can be multi-step doors and since we're probing deeper into Shannon's past, we have a better chance of seeing his subconscious."

With the other door opened, Adam saw that this one had Shannon holding a torch towards his arm and punishing himself for bad behaviour. Shannon had Chris looking after him and staring at him in apathetic nature. Shannon put down the torch to simply stare at his arm.

"Shannon doesn't have any of those! I'd seen him in that little white top before—wait, everything was white, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Chris smirked. "He is a virgin after all, Adam."

"I don't get it. How can he be a raped virgin?"

"He thinks he's been raped, Adam." Chris shook his head. "He thinks he's been raped countless of times. That's what the red pill does. It creates the illusion and the blue pills knock you out so that the memories can finally sink in. That's the sick part of it—he was about six at that time I think so he didn't really know what rape was. Just that he hated anyone touching him. He'd go insane. The pills he was taking was to try and suppress the red and blue pills' effects but those are very, very deeply into his subconscious. Sadly enough, I don't believe you can take a trigger out… it's something so buried into the subconscious…for years and years it's strengthened its effect."

"And the burns? They're not on his body anymore—"

Chris shook his head. "After we've been released, we went to fix ourselves to look like normal human. Artificial hair, artificial flesh, a lot of things on us aren't even us, Adam…interested, isn't it? That's how much damage has been made. We hated to look at ourselves then. A lot of us had to change our bodies completely. Shannon's Mother knows about this. And you're wondering why she turned to the stripper business—they had to pay for Shannon's fixing process and this is why Shannon also works for Jeff. He needs the money. Those kinds of things have two costs: money and something that only the person himself knows. For example, when Katie had to fix her body, it cost over 50,000 and even after she paid, she had to go back to the person who fixed her and run an errand. Usually it's quite difficult and sometimes illegal. That's how the sex slave service began. Katie was both the first person to create it and the first person to sell her body to it for about three years before her Master found her displeasing to look at because she'd gotten pregnant. She was thrown out. Katie's in the hospital now and Shannon went to her for pills. If you see Katie now, she's beyond happy despite her situation."

"Wow." Adam gaped in awe. "She's happy despite the fact that she's pregnant and that she barely has money?"

"Happiness doesn't come from money, Adam. She's happy she can get pregnant. Her Mother had to go to about five Doctors and was taking pills for years before she fell pregnant with Katie and she was around 38 when she'd given birth to Katie. Katie's 20 years old now. Her Mother's 58 and dying but her Mother's just happy herself that her daughter can get pregnant."

"Just wow." Adam shook his head. "I haven't met a person happy about that. But anyway—what's Shannon's errand to run?"

"Am I Shannon?" Chris snapped at him. "Had I not said that the person only knows the errand he's supposed to run unless he announces it to others?"

"Wait!" Adam exclaimed, suddenly understanding the situation they're in a little better. "Does this mean…that when you took Shannon and Jeff to the slave-trade thing…you were running an errand? And what about the colourful shop? The dream-catcher one? …are they all errands? How come you get so many errands?"

Chris laughed. "Well, when you ask for more than one thing, you have to get all errands completed but yes. Jeff was needed for the slave-trade as he's seen as beautiful and I had taken Shannon because he failed to complete his task but—I enjoyed intimidating them as you know. I enjoyed being the dominant one in it all. I was the one who brought in those into the trade and as for the colourful shop, I also worked there to get the dyes in the scarves and most of their materials. The dream-catcher shop—I made the little dream catchers and I had completed my errands by bringing Jeff and Shannon in and I'm the one that suggested that all three of them be linked somehow so that it would be easier for the trade to flow and be unrecognised."

Adam had thought. Three different errands. Chris had asked for three different things—one would be fixing his body but what were the other two? Adam was forced to get out of the brown door by Chris for they were wasting time Chris had told him. Adam simply stared at him whilst Chris looked for another door they can enter before they can finally go through the red subconscious door of Shannon's.

He pushed himself into a blue room and he stopped. "This is his dreams, Adam. Be cautious. There's nothing to guard them because they're usually just mindlessly floating upon in his scream of conscious and subconscious. It's not real so it's not guarded."

"So Shannon's rape memories are here too? Since they're not real—"

"You're an idiot." Chris snapped at him. "That memory Shannon feels and thinks it's real and he will deny it even if you have the proof in front of him. That's how we are. I don't even know what my trigger is…but I'm betting that I'd react the same way as Shaddin if someone tells me it's not real. It probably feels real and you might not understand the feelings associated with it. So don't you dare tell Shannon that he wasn't really raped—you'll just be breaking him further into the process of hating himself and thinking that he's tainted, understand, Copeland?"

"Yes, yes. I do!"

They walked through Shannon's conscious and subconscious stream of dreams. Suddenly, they were falling and falling and fell onto a flat surface on their feet as if they were cats. Suddenly, they could see Shannon laughing happily, with a cup of hot chocolate into his hands. He seemed to be alone and laughing to nothing as he stared down at something. "Confliction memory guard. He's obviously laughing with someone but that's a guarded part of Shannon that we are not allowed to enter at any cost. But there can be hints. Like can you see, he's drinking hot chocolate, and he seems around…10ish, what do you think he's laughing with that can't be seen to others around him?"

"An imaginary friend?"

"You're an idiot." Chris snapped at him. "It's obvious something not real and in a dream, an imaginary friend is something you see in your reality that you think is real. He's in his dream. He knows it's unreal. You used the wrong term. I think they call them Conjured Lives in Torture Society. You make some sort of conjured up person that either looks like you or knows you and you get attached to that conjured up person. Guess what that means?"

"…what?"

"For fuck's sake, Adam, whose the person that Shannon feels more attached to in his life?" Chris snapped at him with cold, glaring eyes.

"…Jeff?"

"Yeah. What quality of Jeff makes him part of Shannon's conjured half?"

"…er…the fact that he can't speak?"

"Yeah. Shannon would be laughing hysterically then and happily with someone who can't speak. It sounds more like a tragedy. I'm talking about the fact that Jeff's an imperfect model that seems happy most of the time! Don't you think Shannon's conjured half might be something of beauty and of happiness? This is what Jeff appears to look like all the time! That's why Shannon's attached because subconscious, he wants some sort of happiness to cling on and in the way, he found happiness in Jeff's happiness! His attitude is slowly fading since now he knows that Jeff's happiness is nothing but mere fiction and behind that smile, there's pain but somehow, on the inside, he's fighting back. Don't you see? He's trying to make Jeff appeal to him in his own way. He doesn't see Jeff as Jeff is. He sees Jeff as what he wants him to see! A happy, beautiful person. God, Adam, you're so fucking dense." Chris snorted.

"Can we get into his real subconscious now? Pull the trigger?"

Chris nodded his head. "Yes."

Adam was in a whirl of thoughts. So Shannon just wanted happiness and thrived on that when Jeff was known as a happy beautiful model…he thought of how he and Chris first met and he stared at Chris, blinking. "Remember when you were registering as a model…? You said that you'd take over Jeff's place…well, so we're going to see you around?"

Chris snorted at him. "You really think I'd register like a model? I wanted a story, didn't I? I wanted you to think me insane because I wanted to prove to Jeff that he should get away from me."

"…why?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Suddenly, a cloudy mist formed around them and they found themselves suffocating underneath the scent of the white cloudy mist around them. They were suddenly in the middle of a road and everything seemed gray except for a sidewalk that was blazing in a bright yellow colour.

"Symbolism." Chris said, moving towards the yellow sidewalk and Adam followed. "A gray town just says that everything is sad and a yellow sidewalk is a symbol for both hope and happiness. Sunshine. You know? It's another Jeff reference. Can't find any happiness in himself so he clings onto Jeff for some sort of happiness. He's selfish. We all are."

Chris walked towards the side walk and crossed the corner and Adam found himself crossing as well and then there was Jeff, beautiful and pale with his yellow dress and his hair clipped back, staring at some sort of plushy toy he seemed to want. Chris stared at the plushy toy; it seemed to be made out of bones and flesh. Jeff was extended towards it and the glass seemed to disappear, allowing Jeff's hand to fully grasp the plushy toy as he pulled it out and held it tightly.

"The toy represents Shannon. Now Jeff's clinging onto Shannon and Shannon's the one who has to be happy in order to make Jeff happy. That's the part he's finding hard. Apparently, the past dream was just a fable and this dream is more close to reality. He sees himself as a sudden source of light and he might allow himself to paint his life in yellow and happiness even though he doesn't know how to find this happiness."

"That makes sense." Adam sighed softly. "But what if…?"

Adam reached over and took Jeff's toy from Jeff, causing Jeff to screech as his body twisted and peeled off its skin. The skin left nothing more than a skeletal body with angry glowing green eyes as he pounced onto Adam. "What?"

"Zombie love, Addy. It's a zombie-like dream."

"Get me out of here!"

"Scared of Jeff? He's a model for God's sake!"

"He's an…er…scary model!"

"…you suck, Copeland."

* * *

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

* * *

Adam was finally out of the mess thankfully and was standing beside the doorway again, staring at it with wide eyes and a distorted sense of reality. "Now the red door?"

"Yes."

"We're probably going to have two guarding memory flashes. In this case, we'd both touch the doorknob and think of the memory flash that's more likely to us. Remember…we can't interrupt Shannon's mind if our memories are completely different from his own."

"Yeah, whatever."

Chris moved towards the red door, and trying to open it – and the doorknob allow Chris to open it, leaving a red hall in view and a slash of memory to overtake Chris Jericho.

* * *

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

* * *

**This was frustrating to upload! Nonetheless, updates since I FINALLY GOT ON MY COMPUTER. FUCK YEAH.**

**X Sam.**


	11. Shocked & Distorted: Horrorstruck Stars

**Summer started!**

**And I feel so much better now. At the beginning of summer about a week ago, I felt like absolute shit. So...whose up for getting IOH and many other stories wrapped up and done right before July ends? Happy July everyone! xxx  
**

* * *

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

**Chapter Ten  
Shocked & Distorted – Horrorstruck Stars**

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

* * *

Chris moved towards the red doorway that seemed to be hours long away from him. "We've got about an hour and twelve minutes to extract the trigger. How are we going to do this, wiseass?"

Adam sighed. "By deleting the memory? I don't know. I always expected it to somehow come out to me when I'd be here…maybe when we realise how the trigger works, we can try and show Shannon and help him battle into recovery."

Chris snorted. "You suck, Copeland."

Chris moved towards Adam and puffed into the red door, showing the two inscriptions that Chris had said would be there.

'_Silent end.'_

'_Broken box.'_

"What the hell?" Adam asked, his eyes fixated on the two words that were given. If Chris' memories were like this, then he didn't know how to do it. Chris laughed at him, sniggering and snorting before shaking his head.

"Silent end reflects on the time that Shannon had spent walking down a road that's called Silent Road, and then he'd stop at the end of it and start thinking. I know this. I'm in his Division. I used to go there too. It's an escape somehow. As for broken box, it's a broken jewelry box. I'm sure you've seen one. Shannon broke one of Jeff's jewelry boxes. I suppose you have to."

"It was just so fragile!"

Chris and Adam both put their hands onto the doorknobs, thinking of the memory they were supposed to think of and in seconds, the door opened up for them. Chris' heart beat was wild in his chest as he walked inside of the doorway. Chris watched as Shannon was onto the chair that Chris knew all too well, strapped down and staring at the man with scared, innocent eyes.

"So, how are you, Shannon?"

"M'…me wants my Mommy!"

"How are you, Shannon?"

"Mommy…I want…"

"HOW ARE YOU, YOU BRAT?"

Shannon stared down at his straps, whimpering softly. "I'm good, sir." He managed to force a lie out of his mouth. He was scared beyond belief. The six year old was staring back at the walls and gasped at his image. Suddenly, everything seemed to strike fear into his young heart. Everyone he looked he could see someone or something mocking him darkly and silently… Shannon shut his eyes tightly as he continued to whimper softly. "I wants to get out of here!"

"Listen to me, brat, Shannon, whatever," the man called out, leaning down beside him. Jonathon's hands were around Shannon's shoulders as he slowly pulled out a very small yellow liquid into his hand and he shook it before forcing it down Shannon's throat. "How does that taste, son?"

"…bad. It tastes bad."

Jonathon shook his head, staring at the vial again but Shannon looked so sleepy all of a sudden as his eyelids dropped. Jonathon now pulled out a band and placed it around Shannon's skin and the band had suddenly sunk into his flesh, becoming a part of him. The lights were off and they were left alone.

"The band?"

"It's the actual rape memory that Shannon is witnessing in his sleep. There's a liquid that travels to his brain and makes him see that he's being raped. This memory is so sealed into his subconscious that nobody can enter it. Not even if we walked through all the doors and managed to see every other memory of him. That's why it's so hard to pull a trigger."

"What if I pull the band out of Shannon?"

"You want to open up the boy's wrist and see if you can take out the memory by taking out the band? Be my guest. We don't know if the band works that way or not." Chris snorted. And the band doesn't just go on the wrist. It goes on various elements and parts and—"

The mist surrounded them again but the mist was more of an airy blue colour as Chris stared at the memory in front of him. "No, Adam, get us the fuck out of here!"

"What? Why?"

"You don't want to see this, Adam…I swear it'll change just about everything you've ever known about Shannon. I swear to God, you'll never look at him the same again—"

"It can't be that bad!" Adam screeched.

Chris shook his head with wide blue eyes. "Trust me, you fucktard. It is."

Adam continued to watch the scene in front of him and it seemed like a 7-year-old Shannon was taking an 8-year-old Jeff towards Jeff's bedroom. Shannon seemed to have the ring on his finger, glinting and shining. Now that Adam knew what it meant, he kept staring at it. Jeff opened his mouth to say something but shut it back up. Shannon shook his head, "I know you can talks, Jeffy, just do!"

Jeff shook his head. "What? You're afraid something is going to happen to you…?"

Jeff nodded his head.

"Wait, Jeff can talk?" Adam asked, with wide eyes.

"At this point, yes, he can."

"What do you mean, at this point…?"

Shannon put down the flag and grabbed the frying pan. "Whatcha doing with a frying pan in your room, Jeffy?"

Jeff shrugged, giggling but now, Adam can definitely hear a voice. It was so beautiful his heart was just about to stop. Shannon stared at the frying pan, and Matt was by the doorway, shaking his head.

"Dad wanted to make some food but Jeff was so tired of him making too much food for him that he just hid the frying pan." Matt said. "Imma go shower and by that time, I don't wanna see that frying pan in your room!"

Jeff nodded his head but when he turned around –

_Crack!_

Jeff's face was connected with the frying pan and an unsteady Shannon was standing with tears into his eyes.

Adam just then noticed that there was an ear-piece instead of Shannon's ear and he was nodding at what he was saying. Shannon pulled out a pair of scissors and scalpel out of his overall trousers. The seven year old flipped his friend on his back and hit the top of his spine with the tips of his scissors. Shannon moved away slightly, staring at his blacked out friend and wondering if he was alive or not.

Shannon turned the scalpel over his hand. He was nodding at the earpiece and then threw it off, throwing it out of the window.

"Jeff? What's that racket I hear?"

Shannon panicked and plunged the scalpel down onto his own spine, causing him to feel paralyzed by the pain as he fell down. Shannon heard a scream as Matt and Gilbert made their way to the semi-conscious Shannon. "Shannon, who did this?"

"M'…I—"

Shannon's eyes shut tightly, causing the air to fill with mist again before they were into the hospital scene right before him. Shannon was seen to be onto the bedside, and his eyes were staring at Gilbert. "Dead…m'dead?"

"No, no! You're alive!"

Shannon looked like he was cursing the fact that he was alive. "Jeff…?"

"Jeff's okay. He just can't talk."

Shannon nodded, staring at his friend on the opposite part as Gilbert told Shannon, "you have a visitor."

Shannon turned around to see Chris walking in with a smirk and a douse of pills into his hand. He sat down beside Shannon and pulled two pills, "he's been sick lately so I'm just giving him his meds."

Gilbert nodded his head. "Are you related to him…?"

"In some way." Chris said, not really saying 'cousin' or 'brother' since it was not true. Chris didn't really enjoy lying as Adam thought he did. He covered up the truth with something. Chris had given Shannon the pills and whispered into his ear, "to help you forget…"

"Forget what?" Adam exclaimed.

"That he's the reason that Jeff can't talk. The fact that he's part of the Necatesque means that any danger to his brain or spine would definitely mean he'd lose his voice and then there's the fact that that hit him hard enough to make him different than most Necatesques! That's why they're so interested in Jeff. He's different. But nobody remembers this. Not even Gilbert or Matt. I drugged them. They think Jeff's always been mute now. I also drugged Jeff. If he thinks he could speak once, how would that be on his character today? Plus, I needed to test the drugs. I was told specific orders to do!"

"…Shannon is the reason that Jeff's mute…wow…" Adam shook his head. "I just can't see it. It seems…almost impossible."

"It's true. That's the problem."

"Why do you care about Shannon?"

"I don't." Chris snorted darkly. "I care about my ass not being cooked over flames just because I didn't fulfill my duties at that point."

"What about the fact that we can't tamper through Shannon's memory?"

"It's too cruel to tamper with someone's memory!" Chris glared at him, "I am cruel, Adam. I am cold. But I'm not so cruel that I'd wish a damned life on someone I have no reason for revenge on…when I killed my stepsisters, I had a reason. But I have no reason to destroy Shannon's memories. Do you understand, you fuckwit?"

"Yes. Yes. I do."

"Good and—"

* * *

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

* * *

Slowly, Chris had opened one eye before the other.

"Hmm…?"

He sat up straight and stared around at where he was. Apparently, he was staring at both Adam and Shannon. Jay shook his head and looked over at Phil and Shawn. Phil smiled sweetly at them. "Shannon can't wake up since that's the way it goes. Waking him up at this state would destroy his memories."

Phil moved towards Shannon and pulled off his band, being cautious as to not bang his head towards the floor. "I drugged him so he wouldn't be able to wake up for a while."

"You're that guy from the café!" Adam suddenly noticed. "And your 30 year old boyfriend!"

"They must remember I'm a paedophile," Shawn mumbled. "Anyway, me and Philly will go on with you."

Shawn and Phil had a pair of matching green-glowing bands as they sat down onto the floor. Giving each other one last kiss before departing and lying down onto the floor. Chris was given the silver one and he sighed. "A paedophile is going to be in my mind. Along with his slut."

"…hey!" Adam suddenly shouted. "I had sex with that girl once and she was only 3 years younger than me!"

"…I was taking about the 30 year old shagging the 16 year old…"

"Discard what I said then…"

* * *

_- … - I t O n l y H u r t s - … -_

* * *

**Reviews, please? xxx **

**Sam.**


End file.
